


The Princess and the Pirate

by jdmusiclover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-11-07 07:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11054493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdmusiclover/pseuds/jdmusiclover
Summary: When the Black Fairy finds a way back from the Dark Realm where she’s been banished, Snow and Charming fear for their daughter, Emma’s life.  They turn to the infamous Captain Hook to take their daughter to safety before the Black Fairy is able to start the “final battle” she’d threatened just after Emma’s birth.





	1. Prologue

_Prologue_

Charming smiled as he looked down into the face of his newborn daughter, sleeping peacefully in his arms.  Just one week ago his True Love, Snow White, had given him the best gift he’d ever received, Princess Emma of Misthaven.

She was perfect.  Ten tiny fingers, ten tiny toes, perfect little rosebud lips, bright eyes, the typical bluish-gray of newborns (Charming was fully convinced Emma would one day have her mother’s beautiful green eyes).  He was utterly and thoroughly smitten.  His love for this tiny creature in his arms was greater than he’d ever thought possible.

Snow White leaned over him, her long, dark hair falling over his arm.  She kissed his cheek.  “It’s time,” she said with a grin.  “The naming ceremony starts in ten minutes.  Probably best if the little guest of honor isn’t late.

Charming looked up at his wife, and on impulse reached up with his free hand and brought her down for a quick kiss.  “Thank you for our daughter.  She’s everything I could have ever wanted.”

Snow leaned into the kiss, returning it for good measure.  “Well I had a little help.  You had something to do with our little miracle.  Now let’s got introduce her to the kingdom.”

Charming reluctantly laid Emma in her bassinet, let Snow fuss with the baby’s long, white gown, and then walked with his family to the great hall where subjects from far and wide had come to pay their respects to the newborn princess.

A hush fell over the assembly as king, queen and princess made their entrance.  Snow White got to her feet, looked regally over the assembly and then smiled.  “It is with great, great pleasure that King David and I would like to introduce to you our daughter, Princess Emma of Misthaven!”

A joyful cheer rang through the entire hall, and little Emma startled for a moment, her tiny hands splaying wide, before settling back into peaceful slumber.  Charming smiled down at her before lacing his fingers with his wife’s and addressing the waiting assembly.  “We know you’re all eager to meet our daughter.  She’ll be holding court for the next two hours (or until she wakes demanding her breakfast, whichever comes first).  Please, come!  Share our joy!”

Charming watched as his kingdom queued up, eager to catch a glimpse of Misthaven’s newest royal.  It was a long blur of well wishes and gifts, only a few people truly standing out in Charming’s mind—the dwarfs bowing deeply and vowing—through Grumpy, who was acting as their spokesman—to protect the little one with their lives.  Granny, presenting Snow with a lovely baby blanket, pure white, garnished with Emma’s name emblazoned in purple letters.  Red hugging Snow tightly and then offering to babysit whenever they wanted.  Gepetto and seven-year-old Pinocchio ooing and ahing over the baby before presenting Charming with a small wooden swan they’d made for the occasion.  Jiminy Cricket landing on the edge of the bassinet, peering inside and then chirping excitedly.

Following the residents of Misthaven came foreign dignitaries, most notable, the king and queen of Arendelle and their tiny daughter, Elsa.

Emma slept peacefully through it all, regally unaware of the adoration she inspired.  It wasn’t until much later, as the dignitaries made way for ordinary subjects of neighboring kingdoms that the baby woke.  The sailor Brennan Jones and his sons Liam and Killian had only just been announced when Emma let loose a wail.  Before his father could stop him, three-year-old Killian sprinted forward and peered into the bassinet.

“Don’t cry baby!” he said, patting her on the head and then kissing her silky forehead.  Emma quieted immediately, peering up with unfocused eyes at the little boy who’d addressed her.

Snow laughed softly, turning kind eyes on the little family.  “It would seem our Emma has found herself an admirer.”

“My apologies,” Brennan said, clearly embarrassed, calling Killian back to his side.  “My lad is exuberant in his affections and has yet to learn decorum.”

“No harm done,” Charming said, smiling easily at the little boy with his mop of black hair and his bright blue eyes.  “It would seem Emma is as enamored as your Killian.  Her mother and I have yet to find a way to  soothe her cries so effectively.”

Brennan bowed and then led his sons away, making way for the final guests of the morning, the fairies.  Tiger Lily stepped up, looked into the bassinet and smiled gently, waving her hand and producing a dreamcatcher that she waved over the infant.

“May your dreams always be sweet, little one,” she said, “and may your future be bright and rosy.”

After bowing, Tiger Lily made way for Nova, who squealed and clapped her hands together in delight.  Waving her wand, she said “May you always follow your heart, little Emma.  It will never, never lead you astray.”

Finally Blue, head fairy, stepped up and looked indulgently at the little princess, but before she could bestow her fairy blessing all the candles in the hall went out with a great puff of wind, and the great hall door burst open.  With a collective gasp, the assembly shrank back as the candles came back to life in time to illumine none other than Fiona, the Black Fairy, regally gliding in, a deceptively sweet smile on her lovely face.

“Oh my, what a lovely gathering,” Black said in a soft, sweet voice.  “Imagine my dismay at not receiving an invitation.”  She tsked softly, frowning in mock sorrow.  “Just an oversight; I’ve no doubt.  No matter.  I’ve arrived now, and I’m fully prepared to pay my respects to the tiny princess.”

Charming felt his chest pound, the need to protect screaming through his veins.  He drew his sword as Snow reached into the bassinet and clutched her tiny daughter to her chest.

“You are not welcome here, witch,” Charming growled, as throughout the hall his knights drew their swords, prepared to defend the royal family.

With a simple wave of her hand, Black sent the swords flying before they disappeared into thin air.  “Now is that any way to address a guest?” she asked with a tiny pout, walking purposefully toward the dais, the entire assembly parting to make way for her.

Charming took another step forward, shielding his family with his body.  “Stop right there.  I will not let you harm my daughter!”

Black stepped up and caressed Charming’s cheek.  “Oh I have no intention of _harming_ anyone,” she laughed softly, breathily.  “I merely wished to see the child.  And now that I have, allow me to provide you with a little warning.  Your daughter will grow up, lovely, kind, spirited.  The perfect princess.  But beware!  The final battle is looming.  She is prophesied to be my nemesis and make no mistake.  I _will_ destroy her.  And once I do, once the final battle is won, all the powers of the universe will be mine!”

Thunder ripped through the great hall and Black reached for her wand, prepared to…well, Charming didn’t even want to think about what she might be prepared to do with it.  But before she could move further, Blue jumped into action, using her own wand to call Black’s wand to herself.

“Enough!” Blue shouted.  “You are not welcome here!  You will _not_ destroy this kingdom!”

With a wave of her wand, combined with Black’s wand, Blue opened a portal, a wide, gaping blackness lay beyond.  With one final wave, Black was hurtling through the air and through the portal.

But before she disappeared and the portal closed behind her, she shrieked “This is _not_ over!  I _will_ be back, and when I am, the final battle will be worse than anything your precious little princess, the ‘savior’ could even imagine.”

 

_Notes_

_\--Well here we go!  It’s the start of another multi-chapter!  This one will eventually be Captain Duckling (once, you know, the two of them grow up and fit into that role.)  The first chapter was obviously inspired by the Disney movie Sleeping Beauty, but that’s probably as far as that parallel will go._

_\--I’m going to end up with 3 WIPs this summer (“Under the Apple Tree”, my OQ fic, this story, and a CS honeymoon MC I’ll start tomorrow), as well as the usual Fluffy Fridays.  The only way I’ll be able to keep up with it is to set a regular update schedule for myself.  This Captain Duckling story, which will end up being somewhere around 8 chapters plus a prologue and epilogue, will be updated every Wednesday._

_\--Up next:  25 years later, the Charmings throw a birthday party for Emma, but the event is marred when it’s discovered that the Black Fairy’s wand has been stolen from the armory.  The Black Fairy begins to make good on her final, ominous warning._

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_The Dark Realm, a few months later_

Fiona paced her throne room in agitation.  Thwarted again!  Would she never find a way to leave this cursed land? 

It had been months of trying, months of scheming, months of trying everything she could imagine to get back to the Enchanted Forest, retrieve her wand , and make every last person, fairy and dwarf pay for her banishment.  But it had all been for naught.  She was stuck in this gods-forsaken land alone, with no access to magic.

To be sure, the last few months had not been a total loss.  She’d discovered a mine full to the brim with black diamonds, containing the most powerful dark fairy dust known to her kind.  She’d spent long hours devising a simply brilliant plan to use the fairy dust on her enemies, cast a curse, and then kill the savior once and for all. 

But it was useless to her at the moment.  Without her magic, she’d be forced to endure back-breaking labor to retrieve and process the dust, and even then she had no way to use it.  She was well and truly stuck in this land.

She had but one option left.  It was risky, one could never be sure how spectacularly it might backfire, but she was out of options.

She had to summon _him_.

Taking a deep breath, Fiona did what needed to be done.

“Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin, Rumplestiltskin,” she called in a loud, commanding voice.

Nothing happened.

“Rumplestiltskin!  I command you to appear!” Fiona screamed in frustration.  Would nothing ever go her way?

“No need to shout, Dearie, I heard you the first time,” the Dark One said with a giggle, “and I hardly think you’re in any position to ‘demand’ anything of me.”

Fiona spun on her heel until she found the sparkly golden imp himself, seated lazily on her throne, his fingers steepled below his chin.

“Dark One,” Fiona said,  “I have summoned you to ask you to…”

“Yes, yes,” he said with a dismissive wave of the hand, “I know exactly what you want.  You want a way back to the Enchanted Forest and a way to kill the savior.”

“Exactly!” Fiona said, breathing a sigh of relief.  If anyone in the known realms was powerful enough to help her it was the Dark One.  “So you’ll help me?  You’ll get me back to the Enchanted Forest”

He giggled, that particular high pitch, slightly manic sound that set Fiona’s teeth on edge.  “Oh I’m afraid that’s quite impossible.”

“But you’re the Dark One!  You have the most powerful magic in all the realms!”

“That I do, dearie,” he said with a smirk, “but when you marked Princess Emma as your adversary, you made her the savior.  You protected her from, well, _you_.  Couldn’t break through the protection spell if I wanted to.  Sorry to disappoint, but you did this to yourself.”

Fiona stamped her foot and screamed every obscenity she knew.  “What use are you Dark One?  What use!”

The grin slid from Rumplestiltskin’s face, and he got menacingly to his feet.  For a moment, Fiona stepped back, sudden fear replacing the fury.  “Careful,” Rumple growled.  “Continue that line of thought and things will get very, very unpleasant for you.”

“I apologize,” Fiona said, eyes downcast, hands folded submissively, “my frustration got the better of me when you refused to help.”

“Who says I refuse?” Rumple said, with a flourish of his hand.

“But you just said…”

“I said that she’s protected,” Rumple said with another giggle, “but I didn’t say she was protected forever.  When a savior turns 28, she reaches her full savior potential.  It’s when the final battle can begin!  In short, upon Princess Emma’s 28th birthday, she will be ready to meet you in battle and the shield blocking your return will be removed.”

“So I can return to the Enchanted Forest on her birthday?” Fiona asked.

Rumple giggled again.  Fiona was beginning to really, really hate that sound.  “Well, of course not.  You, dearie managed to piss off nearly everyone in the kingdom, and you’ve got far more than a Savior protection spell to deal with.”

Fiona frowned.  “Enough with the riddles Dark one!  How do I return to the Enchanted Forest?”

“You must use the magic of your wand to create the portal you need.”

“And how am I to do so?” Fiona asked, pacing restlessly.  “Blue stole my wand and the king and queen have it under lock and key.”

Rumple sighed dramatically.  “Not a brain in that evil head of yours is there?  I can tell you precisely what you must do…for a price.”

“And that price is?” Fiona asked warily.

“Freedom and total immunity in the new world you create upon the smoking ruins of the Enchanted Forest after you defeat the Charmings and their precious daughter.”

Fiona extended her hand.  “It would seem, Dark One, that we have an accord.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_The Enchanted Forest, 27 ½ years later._

Princess Emma of Misthaven woke suddenly as she felt someone lean down and place a gentle kiss on her forehead.  Opening her eyes, she found herself gazing into the smiling face of her mother.

“Happy birthday, Sweetheart,” Snow White said, brushing a messy lock of blonde hair off of Emma’s forehead.  “Your father and I love you so very, very much.”

Emma smiled, sat up quickly and wrapped her mother in a hug.  “I love you too, mother.  You and papa.”

Snow White kissed her once more, and then rose regally to her feet.  “I’ll have the maids draw you a nice hot bath, and then you can join your father and me for breakfast.”

“Sounds wonderful, Mother.”

Emma watched her mother leave the room, and then she snuggled back into her soft bedding.  There was no reason to get up before the maids prepared her bath, after all.

It had been a tradition for as long as Emma could remember for her mother to wake her on the morning of her birthday with a kiss at precisely 8:15 am, the minute she was born.  She supposed she was growing rather old for the tradition, but her parents seemed to still view her as their baby rather than their 28-year-old adult daughter.  She expected the birth-minute kiss tradition would continue indefinitely.

At least until Emma finally did her civic duty and chose a man to marry so that she could produce heirs to the throne.

Emma groaned inwardly, not wishing to think about her duty as future queen.  Her parents had gently pushed her toward a few neighboring princes, a wealthy duke or two, but she’d found no one that didn’t bore her to tears.  The thought of spending the rest of her life with, say, Lord Archibald Hopper, made her shudder.

Not that there was anything wrong with Lord Archibald Hopper, but the thought of marrying him, spending the rest of her life with him, producing heirs with him…it was not something she wanted to contemplate.

She didn’t want staid and dependable and proper.  She wanted adventure, excitement, a chance to see the world and truly make a difference within it.

Not that she had any real complaints about her life.  It had been picture perfect.  She’d grown up the pampered daughter of two parents who loved her with every fiber of their being.  And she loved them too, so very, very much. 

Her mother had always, always been there to bandage her childhood cuts and scrapes, to soothe her fevers, to listen to her problems.  And her father, well, her father was her best friend.

She knew how very, very blessed she was, and she wouldn’t trade a minute with her family and with the kingdom that loved her, but…her life could sometimes be _boring._

She understood why her parents were so very protective.  She’d heard the story of the Black Fairy and her threats ever since she was tiny.  She was grateful that her parents and their knights had worked so tirelessly to protect her, but she wasn’t a delicate flower that needed protecting.  Her mother had taught her archery, her father had taught her swordsmanship, and her mother’s most trusted soldier, Graham, had taught her about tracking and hunting.

She could take care of herself, and more than anything she wanted a chance to try.

One day, she’d overheard her father discussing the increasing threat of pirates to their realm.   They sounded dangerous…and exciting, and, well _free_.  Sometimes Emma wished for a chance to meet a pirate, to join his crew, oh not forever, of course, and she had no desire to cause trouble for her own kingdom, but maybe for just a journey or two. 

“Your highness?” her maid, Grace, said softly, pulling Emma from her thoughts.  “Your bath is prepared.  Shall I choose a gown for the day?”

Emma sighed, and then arranged her features into a pleasant smile.  “That would be just fine, Grace.  Thank you.”

The maid curtsied.  “You’re welcome, your highness, and if I may, happy birthday.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Charming wrapped an arm around his wife, as together they looked over to the dais where Emma was receiving well wishes from her birthday guests.

“She’s happy, isn’t she, David?” Snow asked, a note of anxiety in her voice.  I know all of our safety precautions have been difficult for Emma, but she’s not unhappy here is she?”

Charming hugged Snow to him and turned to kiss her softly on the forehead.  “She is happy Snow.  She understands the measures we’ve taken.”

He didn’t know who he was trying to convince, his wife or himself.  Charming knew his little girl.  He could tell she was happy—for the most part.  Every now and then he saw a look in her eyes, a desire for something more.  She had a brave and adventurous spirit, and the restrictions they’d placed on her, for her own good, had to have grated on her.  She was her parents’ daughter after all.

“I know she understands,” Snow said, worry still present in her voice, “but, David did we do the right thing?  The Black Fairy has been gone for 28 years, gone without a trace.  Maybe the measures Blue took really did contain her.  Have we clipped our little bird’s wings for nothing?”

Charming eyed his daughter as the dwarfs each stepped up to the dais and presented a gift in turn.  She laughed, joking with each of them as she shook the packages, making guesses as to their contents.  After a moment he sighed and then wrapped Snow in his arms.

“We’ve done our best for her, Snow,” he said, “given her the best life we could.  Our daughter is kind and spirited and resilient.  She loves with everything in her, and she’s generous.  Clearly we haven’t made a total mess of parenting her.  Maybe we haven’t been perfect, but we can’t second guess the decisions we’ve made through the years.”

Snow nodded against his chest.  “You’re right, but maybe it’s time we let go a bit.”

“What do you mean?”

“She’s twenty-eight years old, David,” Snow said, “and we haven’t heard so much as a rumor of a threat from the Black Fairy in all that time.  Maybe it’s time we open the cage and let our little dove stretch her wings.”

“Maybe so,” David agreed as Emma got to her feet and walked to the table where a spectacular 3-tiered birthday cake awaited her.

“Make a wish, Your Highness,” Grumpy said, striking a match and lighting the candle on top of the cake.

Emma looked around the assembly, smiling gently.  “I don’t need to.  I already have everything I need right here.”

But she didn’t.  Snow was right.  It was time to give their daughter a bit of freedom, time to let her chase her own adventures.  It was time to accept that the threat facing their kingdom was truly over.

Emma closed her eyes and blew out the candle and a tremendous cheer went up throughout all the assembly.

Suddenly the great hall door burst open and Graham came running through, face white as a sheet.  Snow stepped forward.  “Graham!  What is it?  What’s wrong?”

“It’s gone,” he said, breathing hard from exertion.

“What’s gone,” Charming asked, hand instinctively going to the hilt of his sword at the panicked look on his guard’s face. 

“The Black Fairy’s wand.  It’s been stolen!”

 

_Notes:_

_\--Quick note on a few changes from canon.  The Black Fairy and Rumplestiltskin are not related.  Gideon will factor into this story as well in coming chapters, but he is also not related to the Black Fairy or Rumplestiltskin.  Neal exists in this AU world, but he doesn’t play a factor in this story.  As in canon, he went through a portal when he was still a child, and thus Emma’s never met him.  (Which, of course, also means no Henry, which is kind of a bummer, but it is what it is.)_

_\--Up next: We learn how the Black Fairy managed to steal her wand back.  In the Enchanted Forest, Emma comes face to face with the Black Fairy for the first time since she was a week old._

 


	3. Chapter 3

Fiona thought fondly of the day she had the idea to steal children to work in her mines.  Children were small, portable, malleable.  It was the work of a moment to get them to obey her commands.  She had a little residual magic left, just the smallest bit, but after using it to inflict pain on one spirited little boy, the rest had fallen into line, terrified of her and what she might do to them should they fail to produce enough fairy dust each day.

She couldn’t, of course, steal the babies herself, being stuck in the Dark Realm, but it was not such a difficult thing to bribe other villains to do her dirty work for her.  Just a simple promise of dark fairy dust to use on their enemies, and they were putty in her hands.

She ruled by fear and loathing, but rule she did.

Twenty-eight years was quite a long time to wait for her vengeance, but she was a patient fairy.  She was perfectly willing to bide her time until her chosen protégé was capable of carrying out her plan for obtaining her wand.

“You will find a boy,” Rumplestiltskin had told her, “a boy named Gideon.  He will be as your son, and he will be the key to your return to power.”

“What will this Gideon do for me?”

“You will know when the time is right,” Rumplestiltskin said cryptically.

A month later, a beautiful newborn baby boy had been mysteriously left on her doorstep.  She’d felt the pull of fate from the moment she looked into his fate, and she knew this boy was the one of prophecy.  This was her Gideon.

While she’d been more than content to let her nursemaids raise the other brats she had working in her mine, Gideon was hers.  She’d fed and nurtured and raised him as her own.

It was on his fourth birthday that it was finally revealed just how he was to help her.  She’d gone to the nursery on that fateful day and found Gideon calling his little toys to himself with nothing but a wave of his hand.

Gideon had magic.  And not just any magic, extremely powerful magic. 

Through the years, Fiona had nurtured her son’s magical talents, teaching him, encouraging him, coaxing him.  Perhaps he would be her ticket out of this dreadful land and back to the Enchanted Forest.

Fiona tried the most obvious attempt first.  She had Gideon produce a portal for her, but when she tried to step through, she ran into a solid, immovable barrier.  Clearly, Blue’s protection spell still held.  She _needed_ her wand if she was to return.

And that’s when it occurred to her.  She may be stuck in the Dark Realm, but her beautiful son was not.  Perhaps _he_ could travel to the Enchanted Forest and retrieve what was rightfully hers.

This morning she’d put her plan into motion.  She’d given Gideon a layout of the castle, directions to the dagger, suggestions toward its retrieval.  And now all she could do was wait.

But Gideon, good son that he was, didn’t make her wait for long.  A mere quarter of an hour after he’d left, a portal emerged in Fiona’s sitting room and her son stepped from it, her wand in hand.

“It was a great success, mother,” Gideon said with a smile; he’d always been eager to please.  “I followed your directions to the letter.  I can assure you no one saw me.  They’ll soon discover the absence of the wand, no doubt, as it’s very heavily guarded, but none will know how the theft occurred.”

Fiona embraced her son, hugging him tightly, before placing a maternal kiss on his forehead.  “That’s my bright, beautiful boy,” she cooed.  “I knew I could count on you.”

Fiona took the wand Gideon held out to her, tested its weight in her hand, waved experimentally, and then pointed it at a spider busily spinning a web near the hearth.  With a flick of the wrist, Fiona cursed the poor creature, and it curled in on itself, shuddered once, and then fell to the floor dead.

She was back!  She’d spend the day brushing up on her magical skills, but then tomorrow, the precious savior’s 28th birthday, she would return and take back the kingdom she so richly deserved.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Captain Killian Jones stood tall and proud at the helm of his ship, his face grim and determined.  His first mate, William Smee had just informed him that one of King George’s merchant ships had been spotted to starboard.  He’d hoped for a more substantial haul, perhaps a ship laden with gold and jewels, but a merchant ship would do.  Perhaps he could restock the _Jolly Roger_ ’ _s_ larder, update their list of provisions.

Regardless, he would board the ship, take everything within it, and then burn it to ash.  It was one of King George’s ships, and as such, it would receive no mercy.

“What are your orders, Sir,” Smee asked.

Killian thought for a moment.  “Offer the souls on the ship the opportunity to leave in the long boats.  For any who refuse the offer or who choose to fight, there will be no mercy and no quarter.”

“Very good, Cap’n,” Smee said, hurrying off to relay the orders.

An hour later, Killian collapsed onto the chair in his cabin.  Reaching into his breast pocket, he retrieved his flask and took a long pull.  The rum warmed him, and he enjoyed the smooth, spicy liquid as it coated his throat.

It had been an extraordinarily easy take today.  The fierce pirate Captain Jones’s  reputation had preceded him, and the merchant sailors had nearly wet themselves in their terror at the sight of him.  They’d fallen over themselves, assuring Killian that all within the ship was his, thanking him profoundly for his magnanimity in allowing them to escape, agreeing that King George was a right bastard.

Killian was grateful today’s activities had gone off without a hitch.  He didn’t relish unnecessary bloodshed, particularly when the poor sod’s he found himself up against were guilty of nothing more than following orders.  It wasn’t them he wished to harm; it was King George.

Still, Killian felt a vague, unsettling disenchantment.  He’d hoped piracy against the corrupt king would bring him satisfaction, but no matter how many blows he landed upon King George, the pain was never far from the surface.  Even should George himself fall into Killian’s hands, he wondered if he’d truly get satisfaction.

No matter what he did, it wouldn’t change what happened a decade ago.  Nothing could ever bring Liam back.

That horrible, life-shattering day would haunt Killian’s nightmares for the remainder of his life, he was sure of it.

Killian had had a reasonably happy childhood up until the age of eight.  He’d had the love of his parents.  He’d had an older brother he adored.  The Jones’s had never been well off, but they lived a comfortable life.  It was a joyous, boisterous life, filled with laughter and love.

But then his mother had taken ill.  It had been a quick, violent fever, and within a week she was gone.  Killian’s father, Brennan, had never been the same after that.  He’d withdrawn into himself, taken to drinking, taken to ventures of questionable legality.

It had all culminated with Brennan Jones not only leaving his sons aboard a ship but selling them into indentured servitude.  If it hadn’t been for Liam, Killian didn’t know what would have become of him.  His older brother had been his rock, looking out for him, helping him, eventually even saving his meager wages to buy their freedom.

They’d ended up in King George’s royal navy, Liam a captain and Killian his lieutenant.  Killian nearly worshiped the ground his beloved brother walked on.  He would have followed him anywhere, would have followed him through hell itself.  Liam had become so much more than a brother.  He was his captain, his hero, his father.

And so, when King George had sent them on a mission to retrieve the poison, dreamshade, a mission that resulted in Liam’s death, Killian had completely fallen apart.  Fueled with righteous rage, he’d tossed aside his commission and taken up the mantle of pirate captain.  It had been his sworn mission from that moment to utterly and completely destroy King George.  The unscrupulous monarch had taken his brother, and for that Killian vowed to take everything he had.

Still, a good decade later, the pain, the anger had yet to fade.  With every new conquest upon the high seas Killian began to wonder more what it would take to slake the bloodlust running through his veins.  Was revenge truly worth it?  Perhaps his constant pursuit of vengeance was the reason he no longer had anyone who cared for him.

Still, revenge was the only thing Killian had left.  There was no turning from this path.  Killian would get his final revenge on King George, and then he would fade into the distance and die.  There was nothing more for Killian Jones in this cruel world, and he’d do best to remember it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma paced her bedchamber, her frustration mounting by the moment.  She had guards placed outside her door, Graham himself accompanied her everywhere she went within the castle.  She was for all intents and purposes a prisoner in her own home.

She understood.  She really did.  When it had been discovered that the Black Fairy’s wand had been stolen, the entire court had gone into a panic.  Emma certainly didn’t remember the Black Fairy, but she’d grown up hearing about her threats, her dark deeds.  She’d grown up learning to fear her.

So when one of the only protections keeping the nastiest villain in all the realms out of the kingdom went missing, it was understandable that the king and queen would go on high alert.

But Emma was no shrinking violet.  She didn’t need to be protected, nor did she need a 24 hour babysitter.  She wanted to prove herself; she wanted to fight.  She would one day be queen, and she wanted a chance to protect her kingdom every bit as much as her parents did.

She wanted to be free.  She wanted one night, just one night to be free and to _live._

Being cooped up in her room nearly every moment of the day was agonizing.  She couldn’t take it anymore.

And so she wouldn’t.

Last night she’d planned her escape.  Oh, she wouldn’t go for good; she knew her parents only had her best interests at heart, and she had no intention of worrying them unnecessarily, but she had to get out, at least for a little bit, or she’d go crazy.

Emma tiptoed to her bedroom door, pressed her ear to it and listened closely.  There was not a sound to be heard.  Good.  It was no or never.

Rushing to the chest at the foot of her bed, Emma pushed aside her most prized keepsakes and reached for the rope she’d fashioned out of old bedsheets.  Quickly tying one end to the bedpost, she tossed the other out her window.  Emma waited a beat to make sure her escape route wasn’t detected, and then she nimbly climbed down the outer wall and disappeared into the night.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma adjusted the bodice of her borrowed barmaid’s dress.  Looking down, she blushed.  She didn’t think she’d ever displayed this much cleavage in her life.  If her mother ever got wind of what she was up to there would be absolute hell to pay.

But there was no time to worry about that now.  She was going to have her adventure tonight if it killed her.  Before the night came to an end, she’d return to her safe, boring chambers and go back to being the obedient crown princess, grateful to her parents for protecting her, but for tonight…well, for tonight she was going to _live_.

Emma took a deep breath (or…as deep as possible with the impossibly tight corset she was wearing), pushed the doors open and stepped into the tavern.  It took a moment for Emma’s eyes to adjust to the bright, garish light, the smoky interior, the raucous laughter and sounds of merriment, but when she did, she scanned the interior of the building, curious about those who would frequent such an establishment.

Her eyes landed on a man, a very handsome man, seated at a table, surrounded by buxom women and rough looking men.  He seemed to be playing a game of some sort involving dice.  The man rolled and then cheered loudly, gathering up his winnings before taking a healthy swig of ale.

Emma took a moment merely to look at him.  With his black hair, delightfully mussed, his bright blue eyes, rimmed with kohl, and his reddish stubble, he was quite possibly the handsomest man she’d ever seen.  As her eyes travelled south, she noticed he wore a heavy leather greatcoat over a red, brocaded vest and a shirt unbuttoned so far it might as well not have buttons at all.  (Emma felt her cheeks redden at the sight of his abundant chest hair on ample display.)

Emma didn’t know if this man was friend or foe, hero or reprobate, man of honor or absolute cad, but she did know one thing.  Come what may, on this, her night of freedom, she was going to meet him.

Smoothing her long blonde hair behind her ears, Emma stepped up to the table, leaned over and gave the man a chance to enjoy her scandalous dress.  “What are you boys playing at?”

An hour later, Emma found herself seated across from the man—who she’d learned was the infamous pirate captain Killian Jones—drinking rum and flirting shamelessly.

“You haven’t even given me your name, yet, love,” Captain Jones said in a low, seductive voice.

Emma slowly poured him another shot of rum, considering her options.  She couldn’t possibly give him the truth  It simply wouldn’t do to let anyone know that Princess Emma of Misthaven had taken to drinking and carousing in a tavern on the docks.  Finally she tossed him a mysterious smile.  “What would be the fun in that?”

It was clear that, if anything, this answer intrigued him even more.  He gave her a grin that was pure lasciviousness.  “So we’re just ships passing in the night, then?”

“Passing closely, I hope.”  Oh, she was playing with fire.  That look in his eyes was unmistakable.  He’d like nothing better than to take her back to his ship and pillage and plunder to his heart’s content.

Emma would be lying if she said she didn’t find the prospect intriguing.  As a sheltered daughter of the king and queen, she’d rarely had the occasion to receive more than the occasional chaste peck from an enamored suitor, but she knew with certainty that if she allowed him to, this Killian Jones could open a whole new world for her.

His eyes darkened.  “Speaking of ships, what say we adjourn to mine?  Perhaps you’d fancy a bit of a…nightcap.”

Emma’s heart pounded, feeling drawn in, mesmerized, near to drowning in his beautiful eyes.  But after a moment she blinked, shook her head quickly, and then came back to her senses.  Flirting with a dashingly handsome pirate on her night of freedom was one thing, going back to his ship for…that…was entirely another.  Time to get a hold of herself.

Speaking of time, Emma glanced at the pocket watch, she had hidden in her bodice.  Nearly 3 am.  She’d spent nearly the entire night with this man, and if she didn’t start making her way back to the castle, she was liable to be caught.

Emma jumped to her feet.  “I’m afraid I must decline,” she said.  “It’s been a lovely evening, but I must be leaving.”

Captain Jones jumped to his feet as well and gave her a quick, curious glance.  After a moment he shrugged lazily, returned to his seat, and took a swig directly from the bottle of rum.  “Suit yourself, darling.  I’d plans to make it very much worth your while, but if you wish to decline, that is your choice.”

Emma hesitated a moment more, fighting with herself, but then she quickly turned and stalked from the tavern. 

The cool, night air felt refreshing on her overheated cheeks as she stepped outside.  That had been…well, that had been like nothing she’d ever done before, and likely like nothing she’d ever do again.  He’d not so much as kissed her, yet every one of her nerve endings felt as though it was on fire.  It was like…like catching a bolt of lightning in her hand.

This had certainly been a night like no…

Emma, head in the clouds, mind far from where she was going, slammed into someone before her.  A woman wearing a long black dress with a feathered headdress adorning her black hair.

“Well, well, well, Savior,” the woman said in a deceptively soft voice, “we meet again.  I do hope you’ve enjoyed your evening, because it’s destined to be your last.”

 

 

_Notes:_

_\--Sorry for the lack of update last week!  I went to the OUAT con in Chicago the weekend before last, and I basically spent all last week going through my notes and recordings and making transcripts and summaries, and just, in general reliving the con.  It was such a fantastic weekend!  The result, though, was that a grand total of_ none _of my WIPs got updated last week.  Hopefully I’m back to my normal update schedule, now, though._

\-- _With regard to this chapter….I totally did not intend to have Emma and Killian meet yet!  That was supposed to be in next week’s chapter.  The muse, however, had other ideas, and this universe’s version of the past Hook/barmaid Emma tavern scene just kind of happened._

_\--Up next:  I’m sure you realized that the person Emma literally ran into was the Black Fairy.  In next week’s installment, we’ll see how (or…if…) Emma gets out of her first real confrontation with her mortal enemy._


	4. Chapter 4

Killian watched the mysterious blonde beauty walked out of the tavern and out of his life.  He took a last swig of rum as he thought over the past few hours.

She’d fascinated him more than any woman had in years…perhaps ever.  Her speech, her movements, her demeanor….all spoke of a high born lady, yet she dressed as a common barmaid.  Perhaps she was some lord or earl’s daughter on a lark.

Had he his wits about him, he would have used her obvious high birth to his advantage.  A daughter of the aristocracy would fetch a pretty penny in ransom money.  But, from the moment she appeared at his table, his wits had fled him until he was utterly bewitched by her.  Quite simply, he had no wish to harm her; he had no wish to clip her lovely wings with captivity.  She deserved to be wild and free, an angel sent to grace the lonely lives of disenchanted men.  A vision that made him wish, even if just for a moment, that he was the honorable, upright navy lieutenant he’d been before Liam’s death.

“Need some company, Captain?” asked a buxom brunette as she stopped by his table.  Killian looked her over dispassionately, noting clinically her beauty, her corset unlaced almost to the point of indecency.  Perhaps on another night, he’d take her up on her obvious offer, but not tonight.

Tonight his mind was filled with visions of his beautiful Swan, as he’d nicknamed his evening’s companion.  Quite simply, if he was not to have Swan, he’d no desire to have anyone.

“Another time, perhaps, love,” he said, getting to his feet.  “I’m afraid I’m no longer in the mood for carousing.”

He’d head back to his ship and perhaps attempt to sleep off his unusual mood.

Killian heard her voice as soon as he left the stifling tavern.  His Swan. 

“Stay away from me!” she demanded, a note of panic in her voice.  “I won’t let you harm me or this kingdom!”

Killian drew his sword and charged forward, heart pounding and bloodlust beginning to pump through his veins.  Had she been set upon by some ruffian?  Did any dare harm a hair on her beautiful head?  He’d soon get a taste of Captain Killian Jones’s wrath if she’d suffered so much as a scrape!

But when Killian rounded the corner into the alleyway, he didn’t find himself facing a man, but rather a lovely woman with raven hair and deep brown eyes.  The sight was so odd, for a moment Killian stood frozen, unable to process the sight before him.

“Oh, but my pretty,” the woman said softly, almost gently before reaching up to cup Swan’s face, “that’s where you are so very, very mistaken.  If your father truly believed a simple banishment spell would keep me from taking my revenge, he was sadly mistaken.  For you see, I _shall_ kill you, and then I shall take whatever it is I wish.”

The threat, laced with venom broke Killian from his reverie, and he raised his sword before him, charging into the fray.  “Step away from the lady,” he growled.  “She will not be harmed while there is yet breath in my body!”

The woman whirled.  “Oh how sweet!” she said with a smile that was anything but pleasant.  “The Savior has a little lapdog to come to her defense.”

“You insult me at your peril, darling,” Killian growled, taking a step forward, adopting his most menacing demeanor, the demeanor that on more than one occasion had grown men quaking in their boots.

The woman merely laughed.

“Go!” Swan called out to him.  “You can’t help me Killian!  She’s a powerful sorceress; you cannot defeat her.  Leave me and save your own life!”

Killian continued advancing.  “Not a chance, Swan,” he said.  “Pirate I may be, but I’ll not stand by while a woman is in danger.”

The sorceress rolled her eyes eloquently.  “Oh how tiresome.  I do wish you’d taken her advice.  It would have been simpler for both of us.”

Killian charged, his battle cry ringing from him, but before he’d taken three steps, he felt himself stop abruptly, his sword falling from his hand.  Invisible bands, as strong as iron, bound his hands to his side, slammed him up against the wall.  Struggle as he might, he couldn’t free himself, couldn’t even loosen his restraints.

“Let him go!” Swan shouted, as the sorceress turned from him back to her intended victim.  “Your quarrel is with me!  He’s innocent.  Let him go!”

“How sweet!” the sorceress said, voice honey-covered poison.  “The savior’s found a beau.  He’s handsome, dear, I’ll give you that, but really.  How do you think your upright father would react were he to find his precious daughter has taken up with a pirate?”

Swan reached inside her bodice, pulled out a dagger and advanced on the sorceress.  “I said let him go!”

The sorceress disarmed her with a simple flick of the hand.  “I grow tired of this, savior.  My hour has arrived, and make no mistake.  I _will_ kill you.”

“No!” Killian shouted, panicked, as he saw the sorceress advance and then plunge her hand into Swan’s chest.

He’d heard of those who were capable of pulling out a beating heart with their bare hands and squeeze until it became powder.  He struggled harder, feeling the invisible bands dig into his skin, knowing he’d likely have bruises, but being beyond care, beyond concern.  All he knew was that he couldn’t, _couldn’t_ allow the villain to kill the woman who’d so captivated him this night.

But his magical bonds would not budge.  What was going to happen was going to happen, and he could do nothing but watch it.

For a moment Swan gasped, and then abruptly stopped, standing tall.  The sorceress pulled, wrenching her hand back once, twice, but to no avail.  Suddenly a bright, white light shot from Swan, dislodging the sorceress and blasting her back.  “No,” Swan said, “I don’t believe you will.  Not now, and not ever.”

The sorceress got to her feet, brushed off her black dress, and stood tall.  “It would seem you’ve won a reprieve, Savior, but make no mistake; I _will_ destroy you.  You and your entire kingdom.”

With that, she disappeared in a cloud of black smoke, Killian felt his bonds drop from around him, and he fell heavily to the ground.  Looking up, he saw Swan standing still, looking down at her hands, brow furrowed in confusion.

“Magic,” she whispered.  “I have _magic_.”

“Are you quite well, love?” Killian asked, getting to his feet and cautiously approaching her. 

Swan looked up, shock and almost fear evident in her lovely eyes.  “I…I think so.”

“Good,” Killian said, stepping up and putting soothing hands on her shoulders.  “But you’ve had a traumatic evening.  Please, allow me to escort you home.”

Swan shook her head slightly and then stood tall.  “Thank you for the offer, Captain Jones, but I’m capable of travelling without an escort.  I can take care of myself.”

Killian smiled gently.  “Aye, I can see that, but it would ease my mind to see you safely to your place of residence.”

“I’m sorry,” she said, “but I can’t.  Please, if you regard me at all, don’t follow me.”

His eyes bore into hers for another moment, but then he sighed and took a step back.  “As you wish, love.”

“Thank you,” She said, standing on tip toes and brushing a butterfly-soft kiss against his cheek before pulling back, disappearing into the night.

~c~d~c~d~c~d~c~d~c~d~

David paced his chambers, fear and anger coursing through him, fighting for dominance.

“Charming, you need to calm down,” Snow said, from her perch on their four-poster bed. 

“Calm down!” he thundered, shooting his wife an incredulous look.  “Snow, our daughter snuck out of the castle last night and was _attacked_.  She was _attacked_!  She was almost killed, and you ask me to calm down!”

“But she wasn’t,” Snow said in a gentle voice.  “Our daughter fought back, and she was able to defeat the Black Fairy.  She’s home and she’s safe, and aside from being rather shaken up, she’s _fine_.”

“And the next time?” Charming asked, picking up his pacing once more.  “What happens the next time the Black Fairy finds her?  Do we just stand by and sit on our hands; let our daughter fall into the clutches of the most formidable witch this realm has ever known?”

“No one is suggesting that,” Snow said, “but we’re not going to do Emma any good by reacting without thinking things through.”

David glared at his wife for another moment before abruptly sagging and sitting heavily beside her on the bed.  “Snow, my daughter is in grave danger and I’m powerless to stop it.  The most basic duty of a father, and I’ve failed.”

“David, look at me,” Snow said, reaching up to turn his face toward hers.  “You are a wonderful father.  You’d do anything in your power for Emma.  You’d give your own life to protect her, and she knows that.  Evil will _not_ prevail against the love we have for our daughter.”

David slowly leaned down and captured her lips with his.  He kissed her for a long, drawn out moment before pulling back.  “What would I do without your hope to lift me up?”

Snow caressed his cheek.  “You’ll never have to find out.”

David smiled slightly, but then sighed.  “What do we do, Snow?  How do we defend against this attack on our family, our kingdom?  Increasing the guards protecting Emma is obviously not a workable solution, not when she’s so full of fire and spirit.  She’ll find a way to break free again, and then gods know what will happen to her.”

“No,” Snow said, “we were wrong to hold on so tightly.  Emma is a grown woman.  We cannot treat her as we did when she was a child.”

“So what do we do?”

Snow was silent for a moment, her brows furrowed in thought.  Finally she looked back up at him.  “Maybe it’s time for Emma to take a voyage.”

“A voyage!” David asked.  “Our kingdom and our very lives hang in the balance, and you want Emma to go on holiday?”

“She has magic, David,” Snow said.  “I don’t know how or why, but she has magic.  Our daughter’s best chance is to develop that magic, learn to control it, build up a skill she can use to protect herself.”

“And a voyage will provide her with that?”

“Yes,” Snow said with a quick, decisive nod.  “You know Queen Elsa has been blessed with magic and has been developing it for years.  Perhaps Elsa can help Emma learn how to use her own gift.  Besides, you know how close Emma and Elsa have been all their lives.  They’ve got such a strong friendship they’re nearly sisters.  It would give Emma a chance to get away from all of the madness in Misthaven while visiting her friend.  Kill several birds with one stone.”

David thought about it for a moment and then nodded.  “I think you may have come upon the perfect solution.”

Snow leaned over and kissed him.  “Always so surprised.  When are you going to learn, husband, that I’m always right.”

David laughed and kissed her back.  “I’ll try not to forget it again.”

For a moment, they sat in pleasant silence, merely holding hands and listening to the bird singing in the morning just outside their window.

“We still have a logistical issue, though,” David said, finally.

“What’s that?”

“If we’re to spirit Emma to safety, we can’t alert the Black Fairy to our plan.  If we send her off on one of our ships, she’s bound to attract attention; the fairy will know exactly how to find her.”

“Well,” Snow said slowly, “I had thought of a solution to that as well, but I don’t think you’re going to like it.”

David gave her a wary look.  “Go on.”

“You’re right,” Snow began, “we can’t send Emma on one of our ships.  She’ll be detected.  We need to send her away on the last mode of transportation the Black Fairy would ever think to look.”

“I have a strong feeling I’m going to regret asking this,” David said, “but just what is that ‘last mode of transportation’?”

“A pirate ship.”

“ _What!?_ ” David thundered, getting to his feet once more.  “Snow are you crazy?  Do you have any idea what pirates do?”

Snow gave him a dry look.  “Well, it’s just a guess, but I’m thinking they pirate.”

“And you want to entrust our daughter to a group of ruffians who like to pillage and plunder?” David asked, “to a band of thieves who’d probably just kidnap her and hold her for ransom?”

“Of course I don’t want to put our daughter in danger, Charming, but think about it!” Snow said.  “The Black Fairy would never expect you to send your daughter off with a pirate.  She’d be able to leave without her enemy being any the wiser.  And if we find the right pirate, offer the right price, we could persuade him to deliver Emma safely to Queen Elsa.”

“Any idea where we could find this upright pirate, a pirate with a code?”

“As a matter of fact I do,” Snow said.  “How about the pirate that came to her defense outside of the tavern?  Captain Killian Jones, I believe.  He not only tried to save her, he also let her go, respected her wishes to return to the castle alone afterwards.  From what I’ve heard he has quite a vendetta against King George, but he’s not interested in violence for violence’s sake.  He might be just the solution we’re looking for.”

David paced for another moment, the thought of sending his little girl off with a pirate enough to turn his stomach, but finally he stopped and let out a long breath.  “Very well,” he said finally.  “Let’s summon this Captain Killian Jones.  I make no promises I can go along with this plan, but there’s no harm in at least talking to the man.”

 

_Notes:_

_\--So Killian tried to come to Emma’s aid, but like usual, she’s able to save herself.  Just like with the Lake Nostos scene where Cora tries to rip out her heart, this scene with the Black Fairy is the first time Emma learns she has magic.  Also, Snow talks Charming into hiring Killian to transport Emma to Arendelle._

_\--Up next:  The Charmings summon Killian to their court to propose their plan.  Can they find exactly the incentive that will get him to agree…and how will he react when he finds that “Swan” is actually the princess of Misthaven? Will Emma go along with her parents’ plan?_


	5. Chapter 5

“Cap’n!” Smee called, running toward the ship’s wheel, a slip of paper in hand.  “Message came for you!  From the King!”

Killian looked up at his first mate, pulled from his thoughts of the blonde beauty of the night before.  “Mister Smee,” Killian said, “do you mean to tell me that King George sent me a _letter_?”

“Not George!” Smee said, pulling off his red cap, using it to mop the sweat from his forehead and then putting it back on his head.  “David.  King David and Queen Snow sent it by bird.”

Aye, that sounded like Queen Snow’s preferred method of communication.

“What the bloody hell could this kingdom’s royals have to say to me?” Killian asked.  “We’ve left their vessels untouched.  They seem a decent sort as royalty goes.”

“Don’t know, Cap’n,” Smee said, still holding out the folded slip of paper.  “I didn’t read it.  Just delivered it.”

Curious, Killian took the offered missive, slid one finger under the flap, broke the seal, and then opened it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_Captain Jones,_

_Your reputation for daring and courage has preceded you.  It’s known far and wide that the dread pirate Jones is fearless and will stop at nothing to achieve his goals.  It is to that end that we invite you for an audience at our castle.   We’ve a proposition that we believe will be beneficial for our kingdom and greatly lucrative to you.  We give you our word that you run no risk of danger in appearing at our court.  You’ve never stolen from Misthaven, and thus we have no quarrel with you._

_Please send your answer with our bird._

_King David and Queen Snow of Misthaven_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Killian folded the letter, his brow furrowing.  How very mysterious.  A pirate being summoned to the royal court, offered not only immunity, but a lucrative venture as well.  Unheard of!  Could he trust the immunity King David offered?  Could it be nothing but an elaborate ruse to finally get his hands on an infamous pirate?

_No_.  Killian dismissed that possibility immediately.  Though he’d never met the king and queen of Misthaven, their reputations were well known through the whole realm.  They were known to be kind, just and true to their words.  Whatever the king and queen wanted him for, it was not ambush.

Perhaps he would accept the invitation, if only to satisfy his curiosity.

“Cap’n?” Smee asked.

“The bird who delivered this message,” Killian said.  “Is he still aboard?”

“Aye,” Smee said.  “Cook tried to shoo him away, but he wouldn’t go.”

“He’s waiting for an answer,” Killian said.  “Tell him that Captain Killian Jones accepts the invitation and will call at a time of their choosing.”

Smee reached up and scratched his head.  “ _Tell_ the bird that?” he asked.  “Begging your pardon, Cap’n, but how can a bird pass a long a verbal message?”

“He’ll find a way,” Killian said.  “Queen Snow has a way with birds.”

Smee looked unconvinced for another moment but finally shrugged and then ran off to do his captain’s bidding.  Killian watched him go, and then slowly began turning the wheel back toward port.  He’d give his men another day of shore leave while he attended to his business at the palace.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Killian followed the dwarf through the stone passageways of the palace, up a flight of stairs, and toward what he could only be the King and Queen’s private quarters.

“No funny business, pirate!” the dwarf said, scowling up at him.  “I’m watching you!”

Killian took in the man’s diminutive height, his bald head, the thick black beard, his cantankerous appearance, and rolled his eyes.  “Yes, dwarf.  That should deter me from any malfeasance.”

The dwarf glared at him for another moment, then began walking again, muttering something under his breath that Killian could only assume was far from flattering.  He considered making further remarks to goad the bad-tempered man, but before he could do so, his guide stopped before a set of double doors, shot Killian one last glare and then opened them.

The doors opened to a large room, mostly empty save for the dais in the corner on which sat King David and Queen Snow on thrones.

“Captain Killian Jones, your majesties,” the dwarf said.  “Want me to stay and keep an eye on him for you?  He’s a pirate after all.”

Queen Snow shared an amused look with her husband and then turned back toward the dwarf.  “Thank you Grumpy, but that won’t be necessary.  Captain Jones is here by our invitation.”

_Grumpy_.  Never had Killian heard a name better suited to its owner.

Grumpy looked as though he wanted to protest, thought better of it, bowed with a quick, jerky motion, and then stepped out.

As soon as the door closed behind him, King David got to his feet and extended his hand.  “Sorry about that.  Grumpy has a suspicious nature and he’s appointed himself as my wife’s personal guardian.”

“No matter, your majesty,” Killian said, taking the man’s hand and giving it a quick shake.  “I’m quite used to people not trusting me.  A peril of piracy, I’m afraid.”

“Yes, well…” the king said, looking at a bit of a loss how to respond.  “I suppose that’s understandable.”

Killian leaned casually, placing his weight on one leg, his hand going to his belt buckle, and his eyebrow raising.  “And just why is it that you’ve summoned me, your majesty?”

“We have a proposal,” the queen said, stepping forward to join her husband.  “Our daughter is in grave harm from a threat to the entire kingdom.  We must get her to safety.  In short, we would like _you_ to take her safely to the kingdom of Arendelle.”

Killian’s eyebrows raised.  Of all the things he’d imagined the royals wished to say to him, this hadn’t even occurred to him.  “Surely I’m hearing incorrectly.  You want a _pirate_ to transport your precious daughter, love?  Who’s to say I won’t take advantage of my good fortune and hold her for ransom?”

David stepped forward, hand going to the hilt of his sword.  “You don’t want to know what we’re capable of should you harm a hair on our daughter’s head.”

Killian refused to be cowed.  He took a swaggering step forward toward the queen.  “What shall be the consequence, then?  Shall your lovely wife torture me in retaliation?  I daresay that would be pleasant for the both of us.”

The king drew his sword.  “You wanna lose a hand, _pirate_?  Step away from my wife!”

Queen Snow stepped between Killian and the king.  “Alright David, just calm down.  Put the sword away.  To answer your question, Captain, we’ve heard of your exploits and we know you’re an honorable man.  You don’t harm simply for the sake of it, and you’ve never attacked our land or anyone within it.  What’s more, we’re prepared to pay you handsomely for your efforts.”

Kind David took a breath, sheathed his sword, and then turned back toward Killian.  “What is it you want gold?  Silver? Jewels?”

“My dear king and queen, your offer is meaningless,” Killian said.  “Don’t give a damn about your rank.  Your treasures would fill other pirates with glee, but none of those pirates are me.”

King David glared at him for a moment, sighed in exasperation, and then turned back toward the queen.  “You see Snow?  I told you this was a waste of our time.  He should just go.”

“Just a minute David,” Snow said, placing a staying hand on her husband’s arm and then turning back toward Killian.  “You don’t want our treasure, but surely there’s something we can offer you.  What is it you want?”

“Revenge,” Killian said, his voice going hard.  “I want revenge, and it’s going to be mine!”

“Revenge on whom?” Queen Snow asked.

“King George,” Killian said.  “He took my brother, and for that I plan to take everything he has.”

“King George,” the king said, “you want to avenge your brother Liam’s death from dreamshade, am I correct?”

Killian stiffened.  “How do you know about my brother?”

The king shrugged.  “Come now, Captain!  I’m contemplating sending my daughter, my only child, on your ship.  Do you really believe I would do so without first having you thoroughly investigated?”

“Very well,” Killian said, through gritted teeth, “help me get my revenge on King George and I shall do as you ask.”

“I’m afraid that’s not possible,” King David said.  “Look, nothing would make me happier than to take that bastard down, but he’s a leader of a sovereign nation.  Should I give military (or other) aid to a pirate to destroy him, I will incite a war, and that is something I’m not prepared to do.”

Killian shrugged and then turned toward the door.  “Well, then, your majesty, I’m afraid I must decline.”

“Wait!” Snow said.  “We may not be able to give you King George, but we can give you someone equally as guilty for your brother’s untimely death.”

Killian slowly turned around.  “What do you mean?”

“Did it ever occur to you to wonder how King George knew about dreamshade?  How he knew about Neverland?  Did it ever occur to you to wonder how he obtained the Pegasus sail that allowed you to cross to that realm?”

Killian was silent.  In truth, it _hadn’t_ occurred to him, but now that King David mentioned it, it did seem rather significantly odd.  Neverland was seen in this land as nothing but a myth, a legend.  “I presume you have the answer to tell me,” Killian said after a moment.

“Indeed we do,” Queen Snow said.  “Rumplestiltskin.  The Dark One.”

“Our research on you led us to learn that the Dark One set that entire ghastly business in motion,” King David continued.  “He orchestrated your trip to Neverland as well as your brother’s death.”

“Why?” Killian asked.  “What reason would he have to do so?”

Queen Snow shrugged.  “No one knows his reasons.  The best we can determine, he’s trying to find a way to his son in a different realm.  At any rate, King George may have executed the plan, but Rumplestiltskin is the mastermind behind it.”

Killian felt the familiar pain and anger flare up inside, the betrayal and agony feeling as fresh as the day Liam died in his arms.  “And how does this knowledge help me?”

“Simple,” King David said, “we may not have the ability to harm King George, but we have Rumplestiltskin contained in a dungeon.  If you give our daughter safe passage to Queen Elsa’s court in Arendelle, we’ll give you Rumplestiltskin.”

Killian grinned, his heart pounding at the possibility of finally, finally avenging his beloved brother.  It was all within his grasp!  All he must do is transport one spoiled princess to the next land over.  “It would seem, Your Majesty, that we have an accord.  Where is this daughter that you wish me to take aboard my vessel?  I find I’m suddenly eager to meet her.”

King David called for the dwarf who waited outside the door.  “Grumpy, find Princess Emma!  Have her come to our quarters right away!”

The dwarf bowed and then headed off.   King David turned back toward Killian.  “As it happens,” the king said with a grin, “you’ve already met the princess.  It was what prompted the queen to suggest you as the means to solve our dilemma.”

Killian’s brow furrowed.  “You must be mistaken, your highness.  Had your princess crossed my path I would have…”

But before he could complete his thought, the double doors opened once more, and Killian’s eyes went wide.  The blonde beauty with her hair flowing behind her and a royal dress encasing her slim figure looked far different than the last time he’d beheld her, to be sure, but her identity was unmistakable.

“Swan!”

 

_Notes:_

_\--So there you have it.  Killian now knows the true identity of his “Swan”, and he also knows who’s the mastermind behind his brother’s demise.  Let the journey to Arendelle begin!_

_\--Obviously some of the dialogue between the Charmings and Killian (and Grumpy, for that matter) was taken from the show.  I quoted 2x13 a bit, and I also couldn’t resist quoting a bit of Killian’s song from the musical._

_\--Up next: Emma answers her parents’ summons and is surprised to find herself face to face with the pirate she’d met in the tavern.  Her parents tell her of their plan to keep her safe by sending her to Arendelle.  How will she respond when she finds out her parents made such a momentous decision without any input from her?  Also, the journey to Arendelle gets underway!_


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey princess,” Leroy called, knocking on Emma’s bedroom door.  “Your parents want you.  In their chambers.”

Emma sighed, slowly rising from the chair she’d been occupying, setting down the book on magic she’d gotten from the castle library.  “Thanks Leroy,” she said, “I’ll be there in a minute.”

“Don’t take too long, sister,” Leroy said grimly.  “They sounded like they mean business.”

Emma sighed again.  Her parents wanted to see her.  She had a pretty good idea what about.  She was just surprised they’d waited this long to lay into her about her escape from the castle and her near disaster with the Black Fairy.

Emma set her mouth in a grim line as she ran her fingers through her hair and then stepped from her bedroom.  She would not apologize for her adventures of the night before.  She was a twenty-eight year old woman; she didn’t need her parents’ permission to go where she liked within the kingdom.

And she’d gone up against the Black Fairy and won.  Emma looked down at her hands, perfectly ordinary and unremarkable in the cool morning light.  She had magic.  _Magic_.  She’d never considered such a possibility.  How did a person get magic, and how could she have it without knowing?

Regardless of the whys or hows in the matter she had magic, and that gave her yet another barrier of protection from her nemesis.

Emma made her way slowly down the corridor and then knocked on her parents door.

“Come in,” her father called.

Emma obeyed, pushing the solid door open and then stepping inside.

“Swan!”

Emma’s eyes widened at the all-too-familiar voice.  What in all the realms was Captain Killian Jones doing in her parents’ chambers?  Oh gods, had they found out about her other activities?  Her evening in the bar flirting with a handsome pirate?  Emma grimaced as she deliberately closed the door behind her and then walked toward her parents’ thrones, deliberately looking anywhere but at the pirate.

“You called for me?” she said with as much dignity and unconcern as she could muster.

“Yes,” her father said.

“I apologize for the concern I caused you,” she said formally, looking at first her father and then her mother, her look gradually transforming from chastened to stubborn.  “I will not, however, apologize for living my life as I see fit.”

Emma heard a low, appreciative chuckle from the pirate, and felt her stomach swoop in spite of herself.  Even now, even here in the presence of her parents who were, no doubt, about to give her the tongue lashing of her life, that sultry, sexy voice had her mind going in directions that made her blush.

“We asked you here for a few of reasons,” her father said, ignoring her tone.  “First and foremost we wanted to tell you that we love you, and if anything had happened to you, we would have been absolutely _devastated_.”

Emma lowered her eyes, guilt rising up in spite of herself.  She’d never wanted to hurt her parents just…have a bit of freedom.  She couldn’t live under the restrictive protections her parents had placed her under.

“Secondly,” her mother said, taking over for the king, “we wished to apologize.  We know you Emma, your fire and passion and fiercely independent nature.  We shouldn’t have held you so tightly.”

The feeling of guilt deepened.  For the first time, Emma realized that perhaps she hadn’t handled the situation in the best way possible.  Perhaps she should have gone to her parents, shared her concerns and proposed a compromise that she would have found more bearable.  She lowered her eyes.

“I apologize again, Mama, Papa,” she said, reverting to what she’d called them when she was young.  “I wasn’t thinking, and I behaved in a very reckless manner.”

“Thank the gods Captain Jones was there to be your defender,” her father said, acknowledging the pirate in the room for the first time.

Emma’s head raised and she looked toward the pirate in question.  He was looking at her with an odd mix of cocky swagger and what looked like embarrassment at the praise lavished upon him by the king.  Who _was_ this Killian Jones?  Cocky pirate one moment, man of honor the next. 

“The only one who saves me is me,” Emma said, shooting him her most imperious glare.  “ _I’m_ the one who defended myself.  I have magic; he merely got himself captured.”

“Emma!” her mother scolded, the tone Emma remembered all too well from her days as a misbehaving child.  “This man put his life on the line to save you from someone trying to harm you.  You will give him the gratitude he deserves.”

Emma once more felt chastened, more so at the brief look of pain that crossed the handsome pirate’s face than at her mother’s scolding.

“You’re right, mother,” she said on a sigh.  She turned toward Captain Jones. “I apologize for my rudeness, and you have my gratitude for what you attempted to do for me in that alleyway.”

He sketched a deep bow, and Emma wasn’t entirely sure if it was deferential or mocking.  “It was my great pleasure to be of assistance, your highness.”

“Now,” the king said, “that brings us to our final order of business.  Captain Killian Jones.”

Emma grimaced.  Here it came.  Perhaps she’d be best getting out in front of this before her parents could build up a full head of steam.  “I assume this is about what happened at the tavern and our little interlude…”

“Your _what_?” the king said turning an accusing glare on the pirate.  “What tavern, and what interlude?”

_Wait….they didn’t know?  That wasn’t what this was about?_

“Nothing much, your highness,” Killian said, stepping forward with more than a bit of swagger.  “Merely that my valiant attempt to save your daughter’s life wasn’t our first meeting.  Oh, no.  Our first meeting was far more pleasant.  Your daughter came to me in the tavern, dressed in a way that left precious few of her…ahem… _charms_ to my fertile imagination.  She proceeded to nearly drink me under the table and quite effectively seduce me.  She only just stopped herself from giving into my offer to join me on my ship for a… _nightcap_.”

“ _What!?_ ” the king shouted again, getting to his feet and reaching for his sword.

“David,” Snow said, getting to her feet and putting a hand on his arm, “now is _not_ the time.”

Emma turned back toward the pirate, her look full of venom.  She was going to _kill_ him!  (That is, of course, if her father didn’t beat her to it.)

“Nothing happened, Father,” Emma said, teeth gritted with her annoyance at the pirate.  “I’ve not entirely lost my mind.  Despite with Captain Jones might say, I was never going to go back to his ship for _anything._   I have no intention of ever being on that pirate ship!”

Killian barked a laugh, and then tried to disguise it as a cough.  “You might be surprised, love.”

_What did_ that _mean?_

The king took a deep breath and slowly let it out and then once more took his seat.  “Well, whatever may or may not have happened between you that I don’t know about, we can sort out later in a less critical time.”

“I quite agree, your majesty,” Killian said with a nod to the king and a saucy wink at Emma.  She felt her ire rise once more.  Why was it that _everything_ this pirate did made her either want to strangle him…or kiss him senseless?

“And that brings us to the real reason we brought Captain Jones to our court,” the queen said, clearly trying to take back control of the conversation. “Emma, we’ve hired the captain to take you aboard his ship and transfer you safely to Arendelle where Queen Elsa can provide you with the kind of protection we here cannot.”

Emma’s eyes widened.  She hadn’t heard correctly.  _Surely,_ she hadn’t heard correctly.  “You’ve hired him for _what?_ ” she asked.   “Mother, are you quite serious?  You’re selling me to _pirates_?”

Snow rolled her eyes. “Emma, don’t be ridiculous,” she said, “we’re doing no such thing.  We’ve simply asked Captain Jones to see you safely to your best friend’s kingdom.  The Black Fairy is back; you’re not safe here.”

“Father, you agreed to this?” Emma asked, incredulous.

“Against my better judgement, yes,” her father said.  “Nothing is more important than your safety, and while I have misgivings about this plan, I believe we have provided the proper incentive to ensure the pirate will not act in any way untoward.”

“So let me get this straight,” Emma said, feeling the anger bubble up. “Not only are you, once again, deciding the course of my life for me, you’re spiriting me away with pirates.  Father, you _cannot_ be serious!  This is my kingdom too; I’ll be queen one day!  I _will not_ run away like a coward when my kingdom is in danger.  Whatever it is you promised the pirate, you can just take back because I _will_ stay, and I _will_ fight!  I have magic now, and I’m your _best_ chance to defeat the Black Fairy!”

King David’s brow furrowed.  “Now listen here, young lady…”

“I am _not_ a young lady,” Emma said through gritted teeth.  Vaguely she was aware of Killian beside her leaning to one side, hand holding his belt buckle, amused smirk firmly in place.  “I am a grown woman, and I am capable of making decisions for myself!”

“And you’re also our daughter!” David thundered.  “I love you more than anything in this world save your mother, and I will be damned before I stand by and watch you destroyed by the Black Fairy if I can prevent it.  If you were harmed…”

Emma felt her anger at the raw agony in her father’s voice.  She took a deep breath and let it out.

“You are everything to us, Emma,” Snow continued.  “But our decision goes beyond our concern for you as parents.  Despite all our wishes, we were never able to have another child.  You are our heir, the only heir this kingdom has.  We have a duty to this kingdom to do all that we can to protect its future queen.”

“But I have magic,” Emma said again.  “I’m far from helpless.  I might be our kingdom’s best chance at defeating the Black Fairy once and for all.  I can’t desert my kingdom any more than you can let me be in danger.”

“Yes,” her father said, “you found out you have magic, Emma, but you _just_ discovered it.  You’ve yet to develop it, learn how to use it.  Magic can be a great force for good in your life, but it is a skill you must build every bit as diligently as you did when learning to wield a sword or a bow.”

“And that is why we wish to send you to Elsa,” the queen continued.  “She has magic; she’s mastered it.  She can help you master yours so that you’re ready for whatever fight is to come.”

Emma felt herself soften.  What her parents said made sense, and it _had_ been an awfully long time since she’d had the opportunity to see Elsa.  “Okay,” she said finally, the fight leaving her.  “I’ll do as you wish, but know this.  I will _not_ abandon my family or this kingdom.  I’ll remain in Arendelle only long enough to learn to control my magic, and then I’ll come back to join the fight.”

Killian turned toward her, took her hand and placed a long kiss on the back of it.  “It will be my very great _pleasure_ to transport you to your intended destination, Swan.”

Emma felt her cheeks flame at his touch, at his fervent kiss, at the innuendo in his words.  She had the distinct feeling that she may be leaving one kind of trouble in fleeing Black Fairy, but she might just be running right into the arms of another kind aboard the _Jolly Roger_.

 

_Notes:_

_\--And so Emma was less than pleased about her parents’ plan to unilaterally decide the course of her life—and Killian, with his sass certainly didn’t make the situation any easier, lol.  But in the end, she agreed to the journey.  She does realize, however, that she’s already in a lot of trouble when it comes to a certain devilishly handsome, piercing-eyed pirate._

_\--Up next:  We finally get to the sea voyage.  I promise!  Emma and Killian get to know each other—and inevitable feelings start to develop—in the close quarters aboard a pirate ship.  I’m hoping life aboard a pirate ship leads to plenty of flirty, swashbuckling fun for Emma!  Things are going well…at least until Killian receives a message from the queen warning him about a catastrophe about to take place in Misthaven.  When Emma comes across the note, how will she react?_


	7. Chapter 7

They set sail under cover of night; it was something the king absolutely insisted upon.  The goal of this mission was, of course, to keep the princess safe, and with the Black Fairy lurking about, every precaution must be taken.

“If even a hair of my daughter’s head is harmed on this ship…” King David said as they reached the pier where the _Jolly Roger_ was docked.

“You’ll what, Dave?” Killian asked leaning casually against one of the poles along the pier. 

For a moment the king looked as though he were going to haul off and hit him, and Killian felt his smirk grow.

“I’ll be devastated,” King David said finally, letting some of his worry, some of his pain show through on his face. 

The smirk slid from Killian’s face as he felt an unwelcome stab of compassion flare up within him.  He knew what it was like to love that deeply.

“I assure you, your majesty,” Killian said, more than a hint of the old naval lieutenant shining through, “no harm will come to your daughter while she is under my protection.  Not from me, not from my men and not from the Black Fairy.  I will deliver her safely to Queen Elsa’s court, or I’ll die in the attempt.”

The king looked at him skeptically for another moment, and then nodded in grudging understanding.

Half an hour later, Princess Emma had bid farewell to her parents, her trunks had been loaded into the hold, and they’d set sail. 

Killian looked over at Emma as she stood by the railings, watching her homeland disappear in the darkness and the mist.  Calling his first mate, Smee over to take the wheel, Killian approached the princess.

“I hardly recognize you, darling dressed in the finery of royalty,” he drawled, leaning against the railing and looking her over appreciatively.  I must say, your gown is of the finest silk, but I can’t say but I liked the peasant attire better.  Your lovely features are far too covered in that ermine lined cloak.”

She glared at him.  “I hope you committed the sight to memory,” she said, “because it will be the most you’ll ever see of me.”

He reached up and fingered a stray curl on her shoulder.  “I do hope you change your mind.  I, after all, owe you a nightcap.”

She rolled her eyes.  “Well, you’re welcome to dream on.  Speaking of which, it’s been a long day.  I would appreciate a bed.”

“Of course,” Killian said, gallantly offering her his arm.  “You will, of course be sleeping in the captain’s quarters.  Only the best for our guest of honor.”

Emma stopped and glared at him.  “If you think I’ll be sharing a bed with you, you’re utterly delusional.”

Killian rolled his eyes.  Prickly as a porcupine, this one.  He pasted a smirk on his face.  “Hm.  Was it delusion the other night, then, that made me believe it was only with the greatest reluctance you stopped yourself from following me back to my ship and spending long hours in blissful passion with me?”

Emma growled, her hands bunched into fists.  “I’d rather bed a cobra!”

Killian sighed, running a hand through his hair.  “As I told your father, love, you have nothing to fear on this ship.  When I said you’d be occupying the captain’s quarters, I of course meant you’d be occupying them alone.  I shall be bunking with my men for the duration of this journey.”

For a moment the princess continued to look skeptical, and then she nodded decisively.  “Thank you, Captain Jones.  I appreciate the offer and the hospitality.”

Killian felt a small pang at the formality in her tone, finding he missed the flirtation and easy camaraderie they’d shared on that evening in the tavern.  Princess Emma was a stunning beauty, there was no denying it, but Killian had seen any number of stunning beauties in his travels and none of them had fascinated him like this woman.

“You’ll find the captain’s cabin down the hatch and to the left,” he said, “and don’t hesitate to call if you’ve need of anything.  And lass?  If we’re to share this journey in the close quarters a ship requires, I’d be honored if you’d call me Killian.”

“Alright, Killian,” she said after a moment.  “And you may call me Emma.”

~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~

Trained as a naval officer, Killian was used to rising with the sun.  Accordingly, despite getting precious little sleep the night before, he found himself stepping out of the crew’s quarters just as the first hint of color was beginning to paint the eastern sky.  He looked for a moment at the closed door to his cabin, wondering about the woman within.  Had she passed a pleasant night?  Had she found his bed comfortable?

Visions of her lying within his bed as the gentle bobbing of the waves lulled her to sleep painted themselves in his mind’s eye.  Of course, in his mind’s eye he was there with her, holding her in the shelter of his arms, kissing those rosy lips and following the kiss wherever it may lead.

Best he force his mind from those thoughts.  Princess Emma of Misthaven had made it abundantly clear that she had no intention of furthering their physical relationship.  If her icy demeanor was any indication, she rather despised him.

Killian climbed the ladder and took the wheel from Smee, looking to be sure they were still following the correct bearing.  He reveled in the cool morning breeze rifling through his hair, at the sound of the waves crashing against the hull of the ship, of the scent of salt and ocean.  Early morning was Killian’s favorite time of the day.  It was fresh and clean, rife with possibilities.  It was the time he did his best thinking, the time he felt most energized, the time he could almost _almost_ forget the constant pain of losing Liam.

As he made a slight adjustment with the wheel, Killian’s mind went back to Emma.  She was an enigma in some ways, but in others…he understood her perfectly.  She’d been reluctant to leave her home and family during the time of great crisis in which they found themselves.  She wanted to stay and fight.  The fact that she couldn’t must be eating her alive.

He wanted to talk to her, to reassure her that he too understood what it was to be separated from loved ones, to feel powerless to protect them.  Perhaps he would.  Perhaps he’d dine with her this morning, share some pleasant conversation before the busyness of the ship took over and demanded his time.

Accordingly, an hour later, he passed the wheel on yet again, headed to the galley for victuals, and then knocked smartly on the captain’s cabin door. 

“Yes?” she asked in a firm voice.

“May I enter, Emm?” he asked through the door.  “I’ve your tray of breakfast.”

“You may,” came the reply.  “I’m decent.”

Killian opened the door with one hand, holding the tray with both their breakfasts in the other.  “That’s quite a shame, darling,” he said with a smirk.

She merely rolled her eyes before eyeing the covered platter he bore in his hands.  “So glad you brought breakfast.  I’m starving.”

“It’s a good sign,” Killian said, nodding decisively.  “It would seem the seasickness hasn’t claimed you.”

She shook her head and then took the seat he indicated at the table.  “I’ve never had to deal with seasickness.  There’s something so freeing and soothing about being on the water.”

“Aye, there is for sure,” he agreed.

With a flourish, Killian removed the cover from their platter and Emma gave its contents a disgusted look.  “What the hell is that?”

“Boiled mackerel and grapefruit,” he said taking a healthy portion and piling it on his plate.

“Fish?” she asked, the look of disgust intensifying.  “You expect me to eat _mackerel_ for breakfast?”

He took a bite of the fish in question nodding in answer.  “Of course, Swan.  It’s exceedingly nutritious.  A real pirates' meal.”

She ate her grapefruit and picked at her fish.  “So when are we scheduled to dock in Arendelle?” she asked after taking a swig of the coffee his poured her.  “Since we left at midnight, I’d guess we’ll get there sometime early afternoon, right?”

He shook his head.  “I’m afraid not, your highness.  It will be a fortnight before we reach your friend’s domain.”

“A fortnight!” she exclaimed, a look of suspicion coming into her eyes.  “Why, pray tell, would a journey of so few miles take a fortnight?”

Killian sighed.  “You know, princess, this would all go a lot more smoothly if you’d trust me.”

“You ought to be used to people not trusting you.”

“Ah,” he said with a quirk of his brow, “the pirate thing.”

“Yes,” she said, “the pirate thing.”

“I assure you,” he said, “I’m a man of honor, though I am a pirate.  I gave your father my word you’d be delivered safely to Queen Elsa and delivered safely to Queen Elsa you shall be.  Besides, with the prize your parents have offered me, I have no incentive to fail this mission.”

“Then why so long a journey?  Do you have pirate business to attend to along the way?”

He smirked.  “Should one of King George’s vessels wander our way I wouldn’t be opposed to taking it, but no.  That’s not the reason for the delay.”

“Then what is?”

“Perhaps I’m desperate to spend more time in a beguiling woman’s company,” he said with a flirtatious wink.

She crossed her arms and glared at him.

“Very well,” he sighed.  “The truth is, we take a circuitous route for your protection.  In the event the Black Fairy has her spies watching the ships that leave Misthaven’s harbor, we wish to ensure we are above her suspicion.”

A begrudging look of understanding entered her lovely eyes.  “I suppose that’s a reasonable plan.”

He shrugged.  “I’m a hell of a captain.”

“And so very modest,” she drawled.

He shrugged, grinning at her mischievously.  “Call it a healthy self-respect.”

To his delight she laughed.  “So, oh captain extraordinaire, just what meandering route might we be taking?”

Navigation had always been one of Killian’s strongest suits.  He loved maps, headings, the positions of the stars, the calculations that went into determining the best route.  He took up their empty plates and the serving platter, and then spread his maps on the table before him. 

“Come, look,” he said, beckoning her toward him.  To his delight she obeyed, coming to stand behind his chair, a lock of her blonde hair spilling out of the knot she’d tied on top of her head, and coming to rest against his forearm as she leaned over to see what he was showing her.

Killian inhaled softly, unable to help himself, feeling almost intoxicated with her soft, feminine scent, the warmth of her proximity.  This woman fascinated him, captivated him.  He didn’t merely wish for physical intimacy with her.  He wished to know her, to talk to her, to spend every waking moment with her.

There was a very real possibility he was in significant trouble.

~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~

Emma dropped her sword in exasperation.  She’d been taught by her father, Prince Charming himself.  She’d been proficient almost immediately, and her lightness on her feet had always been enough of an advantage against any opponent to compensate for their greater physical strength.

And yet here she was, still unable to best Captain Killian Jones.

“That was better, love,” he said, breathing hard and stepping before her with an approving nod.

“But not good enough to keep you from stabbing me if this had been a real fight,” she growled.

He winked at her.  “Oh don’t worry, darling,” he said in a low intimate voice that she would not admit made her a little weak in the knees, “when I jab you with my sword, you’ll feel it.”

Emma laughed joyously, hearing the teasing behind his ridiculous flirting.  This was their tenth day at sea, and to Emma’s surprise, she found she was genuinely enjoying Killian Jones’s company.

He wasn’t at all what she’d expected.  There was a gentleness about him, a kindness that Emma would have never expected from a pirate.  Sometimes she’d catch him looking at her with something close to longing, and Emma’s heart would do a little flip in spite of herself.  He really was incredibly handsome.  She wasn’t a teen subject to crushes, but there was something about Killian…

It was taking more and more effort to remind herself that he was nothing but a pirate.  It was taking more and more effort to remind herself that she most certainly did _not_ feel anything for him. 

And to Emma’s surprise, she found herself far less concerned with getting to Arendelle quickly so she could train with Elsa and return to defend her kingdom.  If she didn’t know better, she’d say she was enjoying the journey.

They’d taken to swordsmanship practice on deck each morning after they dined together.  Killian insisted he was looking for a sparring partner to keep his skills honed, but Emma knew what he was really about.  He was really trying to hone _her_ skills, to prepare her in whatever way he could for the battle she would one day have to wage with the Black Fairy.

“What did I do wrong that time?” she whined, putting her sword back into its scabbard on her hip.

“Your form was a bit off,” he said.  “Here, let me help you.”

Killian stepped up behind her, so close she could feel the heat of his body against her back.  Emma’s heart began racing and she felt the blood rush to her cheeks.  His scent overwhelmed her.

And then he reached down and took her right hand, guiding her to take her sword, brandish it before her.

“The key, darling,” he breathed into her ear, “is to keep your arm straight.  Like this.”

With a quick flourish of their joined hands, he sent the sword in a complicated figure 8 pattern.  “Think of the sword as an extension of your arm,” he continued.  “Let the sword be a part of you, make it do your bidding.”

Her breath hitching, Emma turned her head, surprised to find Killian’s face only inches from hers.  She was close enough to see the minute green flecks in his blue eyes.  Almost beyond her control, her eye went to his lips.  “And that will give me the advantage against you?”

She was surprised how breathy her voice sounded.

“Oh Swan,” he said softly, so softy she could barely hear it even though she was close enough to feel his breath upon her lips.  “You’ve had the advantage over me since the night we met.”

A sudden madness came over Emma.  She knew, _knew_ this was a bad idea, but she could no more stop it than she could stop the sun from rising in the morning.  With a quick shift of her head, she captured his lips with her own.

Killian groaned, turning quickly to take her into his arms, slanting his lips purposely against hers.  Emma gasped, the sensation more than she’d ever imagined, and Killian took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, his hands moving against her back, pulling her closer to him.  It was intoxicating, mesmerizing, _more_ than anything she’d ever experienced.

“’Scuse me cap’n.  I was wondering…oh…uh…sorry!”  Smee said, coming on deck and then quickly averting his eyes.

Killian pulled away with a growl of frustration.

“Pardon me, Swan,” he said turning to glare at Smee.  “It appears I have a first mate to murder.”

~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~c~s~

Killian leaned against the deck of his ship later that night, closing his eyes and trying to focus on the cool sea breeze against his face.

She’d kissed him.  Princess Emma had bloody kissed him, and it had rocked him to his core.

Killian reached up with two fingers and touched his lips almost reverently, still feeling her soft, sweet lips against his.  That kiss, that one single kiss had changed everything.  He’d never thought he’d move on from the pain of Liam’s death, never let himself love again—love in any sense of the word.  Love brought nothing but wasted years and endless torment.  He’d had every intention in the world of steering clear of love for the rest of his earthly existence.

But with that one single kiss all his fine resolutions fled and suddenly he realized the truth that had been staring him in the face for the last week and a half.  He loved her.  He loved Princess Emma of Misthaven, and that love was stronger than anything that he could imagine.

Killian groaned, dropping his head into his hands.  How could this happen?  How could he be so careless as to fall in love with a princess?  Only the queen herself would be more unattainable for a pirate such as himself.  What had he been thinking?

He _hadn’t_ been thinking.  That was the problem.  He’d merely let himself feel, let himself come to know a bloody amazing woman, let himself fall in love with her.

What was he to do now?  In four days’ time he’d reach the coast of Arendelle, deliver the princess, and most likely he’d never see her again.  How was he to deal with such a calamitous circumstance?

Perhaps he’d…

A sound caught his ears, a flapping of wings, the caw of a crow.  _What the devil_?  They were miles out to sea.  How had a bloody _bird_ found his way here?

Before he had a chance to puzzle it out farther, the bird landed before him on the ship’s railing and stuck out one spindly leg.  Peering closely, Killian noticed a piece of paper tied to the leg.  Killian pulled it free, and then watched in wonder as the large, black bird flew off.

Looking down at the letter in his hands, Killian noticed it was addressed to Emma.  He should let it be, he knew he should.  It wasn’t his right to meddle in her affairs, to snoop where he didn’t belong.  But something compelled him to turn the missive over, break the seal and peruse its contents.

_My Dearest Emma,_

_I do hope you’re enjoying your holiday, although imagine my disappointment when I came to pay my respects at your court and you weren’t there! I had hoped to have this whole unpleasantness over and done with this afternoon before tea, but I see I’ll have to bide my time a bit longer._

_You may be asking yourself why I’ve sent you a missive rather than coming for you myself, for be assured, no journey by cover of night, no holiday with a pirate can keep me from discovering your whereabouts.  Why haven’t I come for you?  Journeys are simply so tiresome, and I know very well that I don’t need to seek you out.  You’ll come to me._

_For you see I know you, my pet.  I know that your tender heart would bear anything to keep your family safe.  Safe from what, you ask?  This very evening I placed a curse over your entire kingdom, a powerful, terrible curse.  A sleeping curse._

_But you, Emma, you can be a hero.  You can save your family and your entire people.  It’s very simple.  All you must do is surrender yourself to me.  Surrender yourself to me and I will wake your loved ones, and you have my word that I will never harm them again._

_With my deepest regards,_

_Fiona, the Black Fairy._

_Notes:_

_\--Uh-oh!  Things were starting to go so well for Emma and Killian, but of course the Black Fairy has to spoil things!_

_\--Up next:  When Emma discovers the Black Fairy’s letter, she’s determined to go back and save her family.  Can Killian find a way to convince her not to sacrifice herself?  Together can they find a third way?_


	8. Chapter 8

Killian sat in his chair in the crew’s quarters turning Emma’s letter over and over in his hand as the first rays of the sun filtered into the small window along the wall.

What was he to do with the missive?  He knew full well what the straight-laced naval lieutenant he used to be would have done.  He would have delivered the bloody letter the moment he received it—whole and unread.

But he was no longer that naval lieutenant, and the situation was far, far too complicated for a straightforward answer.

“If you give her the letter, cap’n,” Smee offered, “she’ll want to go back.”

Killian glared at his first mate.  “I’m well aware.”

“And if she goes back, you’ll forfeit the prize the king and queen promised you in return for her safe passage.”

Killian’s glare intensified.

“But if you don’t give her the letter, she’ll be mad when she finds out.”

“Mr. Smee, if I’d wanted a companion who merely restates the obvious, I’d have purchased a parrot,” Killian growled.  “If you don’t have anything more useful to contribute to the conversation I’d appreciate it if you would shut the bloody hell up and allow me to think in peace.”

Smee shrugged and headed for the door.  “Just trying to help.”

Killian watched him go for a moment and then turned his attention back to the letter in his hand, opening it and reading it once again, his frown intensifying.

Smee was right.  If he gave this missive to Swan, she’d demand to immediately be returned to Misthaven, and Killian would have reneged on his part of the deal.  If he didn’t deliver Princess Emma to Arendelle safe and sound, he would lose his best opportunity to avenge his brother’s murder, for King David would surely not give him the information he sought.  For decades his revenge had consumed him; it had been the only thing that kept him going.  How could he even contemplate jeopardizing the best lead he’d had in years?

(Of course, how precisely the king and queen were to give him that lead while under a sleeping curse was another question altogether, but he’d deal with one crisis at a time.)

But Killian found, to his surprise, that his revenge being in jeopardy wasn’t the only reason he hesitated to give Swan the letter.  No, not by a long shot.  The kiss he’d shared with the princess had rocked him to his core. 

He was falling in love with her.

With that fact as sure as the sun rising in the east, Killian knew that he couldn’t sit by and watch as the woman he loved rushed back to willingly offer herself up as a lamb for slaughter.  Not while he had breath in his body.  He’d fight with her and he’d fight for her, but he couldn’t simply sit back and watch as she gave herself to the Black Fairy.

And yet, it was even more complicated than all that.  Killian knew Emma would go back to save her family and her kingdom, and despite his misgivings for her personally, he understood.  He perfectly understood.  How could he deny the lass the opportunity to be the brave hero her land needed?

Killian groaned, closing his eyes in frustration, cursing the Black Fairy under his breath.  He went round and round the issue and try as he might, he couldn’t come to a solution.  It was time to begin the day and the myriad chores sailing a vessel required and he had no bloody idea what to do.

Finally, Killian got to his feet tossed the letter onto his bunk and walked out.  It was a decision he’d have to make later.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Emma sat in her cabin—the captain’s cabin—that afternoon, her book sitting idly in her lap.  Killian had offered her any of his books she’d like to borrow for the journey, and she’d found a thrilling tale about pirates and adventure on the high seas.  It was a story that had engrossed her on previous days, but today….today she simply couldn’t concentrate.

What was _wrong_ with Killian?  He’d been acting odd all day, and when she’d asked him about it, he’d brushed her off, manufacturing any excuse he could come up with to get away from her.

Was he angry with her?   Did he…regret their kiss yesterday?

Emma’s stomach swooped unpleasantly thinking of the possibility.  She’d woken this morning with a smile on her lips, her heart feeling light and oh so full all at the same time.  She’d enjoyed kissing Killian.  More than enjoyed it; craved it, wanted to repeat it, felt almost intoxicated with the taste and feel of it.  Never had she imagined a kiss could be like that.

It was unlikely anything could come of it, of course, her being a princess and he a pirate, but that one kiss had opened her eyes to feelings she hadn’t realized she had.  When had the pirate changed from someone she was suspicious of, someone she rather despised into someone who made the butterflies dance in her stomach and her heart to race when he was with her?  When had she begun to genuinely like him?  When had she begun to wonder if the feelings she had for him went beyond the physical attraction that was undeniable?

She’d risen this morning and dressed carefully, hoping to look her best when she saw him next.  Would he kiss her again today?  Would they talk about what happened yesterday?  Would their relationship change?

But when she got on deck, Killian didn’t greet her with a kiss…or even a smile.  If anything, when he saw her, he looked troubled.  He’d gone about his business throughout the morning, barely sparing her a glance, only speaking to her when absolutely necessary.  Emma hated to admit it, but it hurt.  It really hurt.  Was kissing her that distasteful?  Did he regret their stolen embrace?  Was something else altogether the matter?

She didn’t have the answers.  All she knew was that she didn’t like it.

After a few more moments of staring at the same sentence again and again, Emma finally closed the book, tossed it on the desk and headed for the door.  She would get her answers; she deserved that at least.  If he wouldn’t tell her what was bothering him, she’d have to go about finding out in another way.

Emma emerged into the passageway below deck and looked around, ensuring no one was about.  When she was satisfied all the men were above, busy with their daily tasks, she walked quickly, as silently as she could, toward the officers’ quarters.  Silently and with infinite care, she cracked open the door, peered inside, saw the chamber was as empty as the hallway and slipped inside.

It was not at all difficult to determine which of the two bunks belonged to Killian.  His was neat and orderly.  The bed made with utmost precision, nothing out of place.  Emma wandered toward that side of the room, not entirely sure where to start or even what she was looking for.

Emma noticed the envelope on the bed the moment she stepped into the cabin.  She glanced over it, started to move on…and then the name on the outside of the missive caught her eye.  _Emma_.

This was a letter for her?  Why did Killian have a letter for her on his bunk?

Curious, she picked up the letter and began reading.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

“Killian!” came the angry shout from the ladder leading below deck.

Killian grimaced, feeling his heart drop to his toes.  She sounded bloody furious. 

As soon as she emerged from the ladder, it was evident what it was that had incited the lass’s ire.  She held the letter crushed in one hand as she stalked purposely toward him, her face like thunder.

“What the hell is this, and why did you not give it to me?” she demanded, coming toe to toe with him.

“Told you she’d be angry,” Smee said from his side.

Killian turned a glare on his first mate, and the rat scurried off, leaving him to take his medicine on his own.

“Love, this isn’t what it seems…” Killian started.

“Don’t call me love!” she insisted, eyes flashing.  “I asked a question.  Why was this letter in your cabin?”

Killian lowered his eyes, taking a deep breath, feeling like a young lad called up before the schoolmaster for misbehavior.  “I didn’t know what to do,” he finally said in a small voice.

“It’s not that difficult,” Emma said, waving the letter in his face.  “When a letter is addressed to a person, you give it to that person.”

“I know, Swan,” he said, looking back at her.  “I know I should have given it to you immediately, but I simply couldn’t bring myself to.”

“Why?” she asked, hands going to her hips. 

“Because I knew how you would react.  I knew you’d want me to return you to your home.”

“Damn right, I do!” She said.  My family and my entire kingdom is in danger and I’m the only one who can save them.  I will not hide in Arendelle when I can save them.  Time to chart a new course, Captain.  We’re heading back to Misthaven.”

Killian blew out a frustrated breath.  Of all the scenarios he’d thought about regarding how to deal with the letter, this was the last he’d wanted to play out.  “Swan, I can’t do that.  I swore to your parents I’d get you to safety.  Pirate though I be, I keep my word.”

Emma glared at him, her arms crossing in front of her.  “And failing to hold up your end of the bargain means you can’t get your precious prize, right?”

“That’s not the reason for my refusal!” he said angrily.  At least….it wasn’t the _only_ reason for his refusal.  “I won’t be a party to a princess offering herself up as sacrifice to a madwoman.”

“That’s not your choice!” she yelled back.  “I determine my fate.  I chose my destiny.  The only one who saves—or sacrifices—me is me.”

Killian closed his eyes.  This conversation was turning into a bloody disaster.  “I am the captain of this ship, and I have set the course.”

Emma was silent for another moment, glaring at him.  Finally she turned around and walked away, and for a split second, Killian thought she’d backed down.

And then she untied the lifeboat and began lowering it toward the sea.

“What are you doing?” he asked, rushing to her side.

“Killian,” she said, her voice gritty and determined.  “I am going home and I am going to do whatever I have to do to save my home and my family.  You won’t help me?  I’ll go home on my own.  Short of locking me in your hold, you can’t keep me here, and I swear to you, even if you do that; I’ll find a way to get back to Misthaven, even if I have to swim.”

Killian put a hand on her arm, and she pulled away.  “You have become important to me, Swan,” he said in a soft voice, and Emma stilled.  “I love your passion and fire, your loyalty and bravery, but I cannot stand by and watch you go off to a suicide mission.  We’ll find a way to defeat the Black Fairy and save your kingdom.  I swear it to you.  I will do anything in my power to help you, but this is not the way!”

“What else can I do, Killian?” she asked, turning back toward him, agony on her face.  “If I don’t give myself to the Black Fairy who knows what she’ll do to my family.”

The pain on Emma’s face was more than Killian could bear and he gently coaxed her forward until she was in the circle of his arms.  “And, darling, what happens after you sacrifice yourself?  How are you to know the Black Fairy will keep her word?  How do you know she won’t go on to exact even more horrors on your people with you gone?  Clearly she sees you as a threat, perhaps as the only true threat she has.  If you are eliminated what hope does your kingdom have against her.”

Emma sighed deeply, and Killian could see that he was getting through to her.

“You have magic,” Killian continued, “and at present it appears the only way to deter or defeat Fiona.  Go to Arendelle.  Train with Queen Elsa; hone your skills.  Prepare yourself for battle.  Go back and take back your kingdom.  I swear you you I will be by your side, lending my blade, my knowledge of battle tactics.  We _will_ defeat her, but please, Emma.  Don’t give up.  I…I can’t lose you too.”

Emma pulled back from his embrace and looked into his eyes searching for…he knew not what.  After long moments, she seemed to find it.  She nodded decisively.  “Very well,” she finally said.  “I’ll train with Elsa, but then we return and make the Black Fairy wish she’d never been born.”

“That’s my pirate lass,” Killian said with a grin.

Emma reached up on tiptoes and gently kissed his cheek before tripping away back to her cabin.  Killian watched her go, his hand coming up to cup the cheek where she’d kissed him.  He made a vow to himself right then and there.  There was nothing he wouldn’t do for this woman.

 

_Notes:_

_\--So, obviously the letter derailed the growing romance between Emma and Killian a little bit, but all ended up well in the end, right?_

_\--Up next:  They arrive at Elsa’s court, and while Emma trains with Elsa, Killian researches with Anna and Kristoff.  He discovers a potential way to break the curse and defeat the Black Fairy, but is Emma ready for it?  Is it something she would agree to?  (Four chapters to go on this story!)_


	9. Chapter 9

They washed up on the shores of Arendelle at dawn the next morning.  The sunrise was bright and beautiful this particular morning, brilliant colors painting the sky as far as the eye could see.  Killian took the beauty as a good omen, a sign that they would triumph, that they had chosen the right path.

An entire royal retinue was waiting for them along the banks of the sea, the royal family, soldiers, even, if he was not mistaken, a reindeer and a fully alive snowman.  Killian wondered idly whether the welcoming committee had assembled simply because Emma was a visiting dignitary or because there was genuine affection involved.

When a woman wearing an ice blue dress, with her blonde hair in a loose braid over one shoulder came running to meet Emma, and the two shared a long hug, punctuated by laughter and exclamations about how very happy they were to see each other again, Killian got his answer.  A moment later, the princess, an exuberant woman with auburn pigtails joined in the celebration, and Killian smiled fondly, glad Emma had such friends, particularly in such times of trial as now.

“Thank you for bringing the princess here safely,” a man with shaggy blond hair said, extending his hand.

Killian shook the proffered appendage.  “It was my great pleasure,” he assured.

“It looks like you’ve fulfilled your pledge now,” the man continued.  “I’m sure you need to be on your way, but I’d be happy to write a letter to the King and Queen of Misthaven letting them know you did their bidding.”

“That won’t be necessary,” Killian said firmly.  “I intend to remain with the princess until she’s ready to leave.  I’ve given my word to her as well, and I have no intention of going back on it.”

The blond man frowned.  “Look, we don’t want any trouble, but Emma is under our protection now.”

“Emma does not need to be under anyone’s protection,” Killian growled.  “She’s more than capable of taking care of herself.”

The blond man’s hands fisted, and for a moment, Killian thought this altercation would come to actual fisticuffs, but then Emma seemed to realize what was happening.

“It’s okay, Kristoff,” she said, coming to Killian’s side and placing her hand within his.  Killian startled at the gesture, and then his heart warmed.  “He’s with me.”

“But princess,” Kristoff said, still eyeing Killian warily, “he’s a pirate.”

“And he’s also a good man,” Emma said firmly.  “I trust him completely, and I’ve asked him to stay and help us figure out the next steps toward saving my kingdom.”

Kristoff continued eyeing Killian for another moment, and then his face relaxed into a look of relaxed friendliness.  “If Princess Emma trusts you, that’s good enough for me,” Kristoff said.  “How about we let the ladies settle in, and you can tell me about your journey over a pint in the village.”

Killian looked toward Emma enquiringly, and she nodded with a smile.  “Go ahead, Killian.  Elsa and I have a lot to catch up on.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The next morning, Emma stood in the great hall, hands extended, intense concentration on her face as she attempted to call a drinking glass to herself with her magic.  For a moment she thought she’d succeeded.  The glass wobbled and then rose into the air.

But suddenly, with a tremendous crash, the glass exploded in mid-air and Emma and Elsa ducked to avoid the shards flying through the air.

Emma dropped into her chair with a frustrated growl.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself, Emma,” Elsa said, sitting beside her, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder.  “Magic is like anything else.  It must be harnessed and practiced before it becomes something you can do with precision.  It takes time.”

“But I don’t have time!” Emma said, hating the fear and desperation in her voice.  “The Black Fairy is back, and it’s not just me who’s in danger!  She’s put my entire kingdom under a sleeping curse, and the gods only know what else she’ll do to them if I don’t get back there soon.”

“You’re afraid,” Elsa said gently.  “I understand, Emma.  I truly do.  You know how difficult it was for me to control my magic at first because I was terrified of hurting someone with it.  I suppressed it and hid it until I nearly quite literally burst.”

“I do remember,” Emma said, “but I’m not trying to suppress my magic.  I’m trying to use it, to strengthen it.”

“The circumstances may be different,” Elsa said, “but the fear is the same.  You feel fear and desperation, and it’s that more than anything that’s keeping you from controlling your powers.”

Emma took a deep breath.  “How did you overcome your fear?”

“I found something stronger than fear,” Elsa said simply.  “Love.  Instead of focusing on the fear of hurting those I love, I focused on how I could use my gift to help and save them.  Think of those you love, Emma.  Think about protecting them, visualize it.  Feel it.”

Emma nodded, and then closed her eyes.  She thought of her father, the strong, brave and loving king of their kingdom, her best friend.  She thought of her mother.  Oh she butted heads with her sometimes, but Emma loved her more than anything, and knew Snow White would do anything in the world for her.  She thought of her friends—Elsa, Anna. 

And then, unbidden Killian came to mind.  She thought of him standing tall and strong on the deck of his ship, his sword held at the ready as they prepared for their swordsmanship training.  She thought of him vowing to do everything in his power to help her save her family.  She thought of that one, earthshaking kiss they shared.  Was…was Killian becoming one of her loved ones?  How had that happened?

But before Emma had time to really ponder her situation with the handsome pirate, she felt it—the warmth and energy thrumming just beneath her skin. 

Her magic.

Focusing on the sensation, on the feelings she had for her loved ones, Emma opened her eyes, took a deep breath and deliberately raised her hands before her.  She let the magic pulse out of her fingertips in rays of bright, white light.  The shards of the shattered glass suddenly came back together and reformed themselves into the drinking glass, making it whole and perfect without so much as a chip.  One more pulse of light had the glass zooming into Emma’s hand.

“Well Emma,” Elsa said with a brilliant smile, “it seems you’ve done it.  You’ve found the motivation you need to control your magic.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Killian slammed the book shut and forcefully slammed it back on its place on the shelf.

“Either that book was no help or it personally offended you somehow,” Kristoff said with a raised eyebrow.  From his spot on the other side of the library, Sven grunted in agreement.

Who the bloody hell allowed a reindeer into a castle’s library anyway?

“Not a useful word in the entire tome,” Killian said with exasperation.

“But there are miles and miles of books in here,” Anna said, gesturing at the floor-to-ceiling bookshelves along each wall of the magnificent room.  “I mean, not literally.  There aren’t really miles of books.  This room isn’t a mile long.  It would be weird to have a mile long room inside a castle, but what I meant is that there are lots of books here.  We’re bound to find something eventually.”

Killian sighed and then picked up another book.  That morning at breakfast, they’d decided it would be most useful if they split up.  While Elsa and Emma worked on harnessing her magic, Anna, Kristoff and Killian would scour the library for any information that might help them in defeating the Black Fairy.

“You sure you’re alright with the arrangement, Killian?” Emma asked him as they got up from the table.  “I mean, looking through dusty old books can’t exactly be exciting.”

He’d smiled gently at her and then brought up his hand to cup her palm, his thumb gently caressing her cheek.  “Perfectly fine, darling.  I’m surprisingly good at research.”

She laughed, a sound he’d heard quite rarely, particularly since they’d received the letter from the Black Fairy. 

But her laughter gradually died out.  “Do you…do you really think I’ll be able to do this, Killian?  Defeat her?”

“Aye,” he said with a decisive nod.  “You’ll succeed.  I’ve yet to see you fail.  And when you do succeed…well, that’s when the fun begins.”

He’d given her a look somewhere between playful and seductive, and she’d drawn in a quick breath, looked around to make sure they were alone, and then reached up on tip toe to kiss him softly.  The whole thing was over in the blink of an eye; it was more of a peck than anything else, but it made Killian feel like he was ten feet tall, like he could do anything.

He’d gone to the library with a spring in his step and a smile on his face.

But now, three hours later, and with nothing to show for his efforts, Killian was feeling far less confident in his abilities.  They’d found nothing, _nothing_ on defeating the Black Fairy.

Flipping through the book in hand, expecting to once again come up short, Killian suddenly zeroed in on an engraved illustration.  It depicted an entire kingdom fast asleep.  This was it!  This was the information they needed to save Swan’s kingdom!

Killian turned back toward the start of the chapter in question, noting the title: “The Sleeping Curse.”  He read about the spell needed to cast the curse, about the mechanics of the curse, of the slumbering destination of those under the curse, of the effects upon the vegetation, animal and plant life within a slumbering kingdom.

And then a line jumped out at him:  _The way to break a sleeping curse is quite simple—but also quite difficult to achieve.  A sleeping curse can only be broken with True Love’s Kiss, the most powerful magic of all._

True Love’s Kiss.  Simple enough.  If he could get Emma back to her kingdom safely, she could simply kiss one of her parents and all would be well.

But as Killian kept reading, he frowned: _The difficulty comes in finding the pair to perform the True Love’s Kiss.  The instigator of the kiss must be closely connected to the village under the spell, but he or she must not be cursed.  What complicates the matter even further is that should the kisser kiss an affected person, that person alone will wake.  The remainder of the village will remain cursed._

“So how the devil is one to break the entire spell?” Killian muttered to himself.

Reading on, he got his answer.  _The only way to entirely break the curse is for someone intimately connected to the kingdom in question to share a True Love’s Kiss with another person who is awake.”_

“Bloody hell,” Killian exclaimed, getting to his feet and beginning to pace.

“Did you find something?” Anna asked.  “Well, obviously you found something.  You wouldn’t have shouted out and started pacing if you hadn’t found anything.  The question is, did you find something good or bad.  You know, I really can’t tell from your face.”

“Anna,” Kristoff said, putting a gentle hand on her arm.  “Let the man speak.”

Killian sat heavily in his chair once again.  “Aye,” he said slowly.  “I found something.  I found, in fact, the key to breaking the kingdom’s sleeping curse.”

“That’s great!” Anna said.  “What is it?”

“True Love’s Kiss,” Killian said heavily.  “Emma needs to bestow True Love’s Kiss on someone who is awake and the spell will be broken.”

Anna and Kristoff looked at each other for a moment, and then turned identical smiles in his direction.  “So why the look of tragedy?” Kristoff said.  “All you have to do is go back to her kingdom and kiss her.”

“Exactly!” Anna said, bouncing excitedly in her chair.  “I saw the looks the two of you were giving each other over breakfast.  Love is definitely in the air.”

“I…I don’t know,” Killian said slowly.

“Do you deny you love her?” Kristoff asked.

Killian shook his head quickly.  “I love her to the very depth of my soul. But it takes both parties to create a True Love’s Kiss.  I can’t at all be sure she feels as I do.”

“There’s only one way to find out,” Kristoff said.

Killian felt the hope well up within him.  Was it possible?  Could she possibly love him as he loved her?  Could that love be the key to waking her family and kingdom? 

Maybe so, maybe not, but Killian knew one thing.  They’d never know if they didn’t take that chance.

 

_Notes:_

_\--So both Emma and Killian made some progress while they’re in Arendelle.  Emma learned to control her magic, and Killian learned that they need to share True Love’s Kiss to break the sleeping curse.  It still won’t defeat the Black Fairy, not quite yet, but it’s a start….that is, of course, assuming Emma feels True Love for Killian as well. :-)_

_\--Up next: Emma, Killian, and the folks from Arendelle sail for Misthaven, and when they arrive, Killian attempts his solution to wake the kingdom._

 


	10. Chapter 10

They remained in Arendelle for three days.  Elsa and Killian tried to talk Emma into staying longer, arguing that she needed the time to practice her magic.  After all, she’d be going up against one of the nastiest villains in the known realms, but Emma wouldn’t hear of it.  Every minute she spent in Elsa’s court was torture because it was another moment that her family and her whole kingdom suffered under their sleeping curses.

One day when she was young, Prince Philip and Princess Aurora visited their castle, and Emma had overheard her mother and Princess Aurora talking about what it was like under their respective sleeping curses—the loneliness, the blackness, the knowledge that you were separated from everyone you loved, the burning room.  Snow hadn’t realized Emma was in the room, otherwise she likely wouldn’t have spoken so openly and graphically, but Emma had been in the room and she’d heard every word.  She’d had nightmares for a week about it.

And now everyone she loved was suffering in that hell. 

If it hadn’t been for Killian, Emma thought she would have gone crazy with the waiting.  He’d been so patient, so encouraging, so comforting.  One night he’d stepped out of his room to visit the garderobe at the end of the hall and he’d found her pacing her chamber.

“Swan?” he’d asked, tapping on her partially opened door.  “Is something the matter, love?  Why aren’t you abed?”

She’d turned desperate eyes in his direction.  “Of course something’s the matter, Killian!” she’d said, coming to stand before him in the doorway.  “My parents, my whole kingdom!  They’re all being tortured in that burning room, and I’m stuck here!  I can’t stop it; I can’t help them.  I don’t know why I ever thought I could!”

“Shh,” he’d hushed her, stepping into the room and wrapping her nightgown clad form in his arms.  “Do stop talking nonsense, love.”

She pulled back and glared up at him.  “Nonsense!  Are you really saying that me worrying about my family under a sleeping curse is _nonsense._ ”

He’d grinned, reaching up a gentle hand to smooth her tangled hair away from her face.  “That’s not the nonsense of which I speak.  Of course you worry about your family.  The nonsense is you denying your abilities.  You, Swan, are the strongest, cleverest and most capable woman I’ve ever met.  I’ve seen the magic you’ve learned during our short stay here with Queen Elsa.  You’re bloody brilliant, a marvel.  The Black Fairy doesn’t stand a chance.”

Her eyes had shone with unshed tears, and a sudden, intense tenderness welled up within her.  Not thinking, simply feeling, she’d reached up and brought his head down for a quick but fervent kiss.  He’d returned the embrace, tightening his hold on her for a moment, before letting her go and stepping back, looking embarrassed.

“Thank you, Killian,” she’d said, reaching up to swipe at her damp eyes.  “You’ve no idea what your encouragement means to me.”

He’d led her to the bed then, and for a moment she was sure he was going to join her (for a moment, sheltered princess though she was, she’d hoped he would), but he’d simply tucked her in, sitting on the edge, telling her story after story about his life as a pirate, until finally she found her anxiety ease and her eyelids begin to droop.

Her last thought before sleep claimed her that night was _I love him_.  It was a thought that would have scared her witless in the light of day, but for the moment it brought her nothing but comfort, confidence.  The Black Fairy may be the most formidable villain she could ever face, but with Killian at her side, Emma felt like she could defeat the devil himself.

On the fourth morning, Emma, Killian, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Killian’s pirate crew boarded the _Jolly Roger_ and set sail for Misthaven.  Emma settled her belongings in the officer’s quarters, which she was to share with Elsa (Anna and Kristoff being given the captain’s quarters, being the only married couple aboard), and then slowly made her way topside.

“Cap’n, this is madness,” she heard Smee argue as soon as she stepped free of the ladder.  Emma stepped behind a box, not wanting the captain and first mate to know she’d heard.

“I beg your pardon, Mr. Smee,” Killian said absently, peering at a map, charting their course.  “What the devil are you on about?”

“Taking the princess back to Misthaven,” Smee said.  “It’s madness!  Why are we risking our lives for her?  Queen Elsa has an entire navy at her disposal!  Let her take Princess Emma back to her home.  We can be off in the opposite direction.”

“Mr. Smee, I don’t recall asking your opinion,” Killian said in a clipped voice.

“But your revenge!” Smee continued.  “You’ve fulfilled your end of the deal with the King and Queen!  If you bring Emma back to her land, you’ll forfeit your prize!  Why are we doing this?”

Killian turned toward his first mate, his face thunderous.  “My reasons are my own.  Question them again at your peril.”

Smee sighed.  “I just hope you know what you’re doing, Cap’n.”

“I swore to aid Princess Emma in any way that I’m able,” Killian said, “and that’s a vow I damn well intend to keep.  So you have a choice, Smee.  Either accept your captain’s orders or walk the bloody plank.”

Smee backed down, muttering a half-hearted apology before scurrying away.  Emma watched Killian for another moment, her heart falling at the conversation she’d overheard.  Was she being selfish?  Was she leading Killian and his men to their deaths?

“You can come out now, Swan,” Killian said, from his place near the wheel, where he’d just run a frustrated hand through his hair.  “I know you’re there.”

Emma felt her face flame at being caught.  “I…I’m sorry, Killian,” she stammered.  “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“It’s no matter, Swan,” Killian said.  “Mr. Smee has a rather infuriating streak of cowardice running through his veins.  Be assured, I am the captain of this ship; I give the orders, and my orders are to assist you in your every endeavor.”

“Thank you, Killian,” Emma said, stepping up to him and putting a gentle hand on his forearm.  “I appreciate your honor and bravery, but…but maybe Mr. Smee is right?”

His eyebrows raised.  “Pardon, love?”

“You told me what happened to your brother,” Emma said, “and you finally, finally have a chance to avenge him.  How can I ask you to give that opportunity up just for me?”

Killian turned fully toward her, putting his hands on her waist and looking her firmly in the eyes.  “You’ve asked nothing of me, Swan,” Killian said earnestly.  “I assist you because I want to assist you.”

“But your vengeance…”

Killian glanced aside for a moment before meeting her gaze once more.  “The loss of my brother will always be a pain deep in my heart,” he said finally, “but in the last few weeks…I’ve come to realize that perhaps there’s more to life than vengeance.  Perhaps there’s a future for me after all, a chance to return to the hero I was before Neverland.”

Emma watched him closely for a moment, seeing the sincerity in his eyes.  “And what changed your mind.”

“You did, Emma,” he said softly.  “Your selflessness, your willingness to do anything to save those you love, they’ve inspired me to be a better man.”

“But Killian, Smee’s right,” Emma said, reaching up to cup his face, unable to stop herself.  He leaned into her touch.  “There’s no guarantee I’ll succeed, no guarantee I’ll be able to defeat the Black Fairy and save my family, and if I fail…helping me could prove to be a suicide mission.”

He shook his head.  “You will not fail, and I will not leave you to your fate.”

“Why?”

“Because…”  he stopped for a long moment, seeming to gather his courage, “because my darling, I cannot let you go into battle alone.  I will be by your side, fighting for you until my dying breath.  Do not ask me to leave you to fight your battle alone; it’s something I cannot do; you’ve become far, far too important to me.”

“I…I have?”

“Aye,” he said firmly.  “Swan, I love you.”

Her heart raced and she sucked in a quick breath.  Stepping up on her toes, she kissed him, one single tear sliding down her face.  When she pulled back, she looked up at him.  “I…I think I love you too.”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The return journey to Misthaven took a mere two days’ time, the wind being at their back.  There’d been no time to talk about his declaration to Emma or hers in return.  What’s more, he’d found no time to broach the subject of True Love’s Kiss.

She loved him, he knew that; he could see it in her eyes every time she looked at him, but was it enough?  True Love was a rare and magical thing.  Could her love for him truly rise to that level?

He was afraid to find out, and so he’d focused all his attention on returning them to Misthaven as quickly as humanly possible.  Meanwhile, Swan and Queen Elsa spent nearly every waking hour in their quarters (which he and Smee had, of course vacated for the duration of the voyage) practicing their magic, gearing up for the fight that was to come.

“Land ho!” The shout came from one of his crew members, and Killian put his spy glass to his eye, verifying the truth.  He felt Swan come up behind him, the lavender and vanilla scent of her hair alerting him to her presence before he saw her.  She took his free hand, lacing their fingers.

“Are you ready, love?” Killian asked.

“I…I don’t know,” Emma said.  “If I fail…”

He cut her off with a quick kiss.  “Impossible.  Absolutely bloody impossible.  I’ll be at your side every step of the way, and when you succeed, when you send this witch back to the abyss where she belongs, I’ll be there to celebrate your success with you.”

“I think you’re good for me, Killian Jones.”

They weighed anchor, and the crew lowered the longboat into the sea.  Killian, Emma, the Arendelle contingent and a select few of Killian’s best fighters rowed their way to shore, ready for the battle that was to come.

The first thing Killian noticed upon the arrival on land was how very still and silent Misthaven was.  There was not a sound to be heard.  No one stirred, even the animals and insects seemed to be slumbering.  The still and silence was unnerving.

They moved quickly through the empty streets, intent on reaching the castle with as much alacrity as possible, but when they reached Snow and Charming’s magnificent castle, a truly bizarre sight greeted their eyes; everyone from the guards to the dwarfs to the maids and footmen were slumped over, fast asleep.

Emma took in the scene before her, a soft distressed cry on her lips as she hurried through the palace halls, Killian at her heels.  Finally she reached her parents’ throne room, and slowly pushed open the door.  She uttered a heartbroken cry at the scene before her.  The king and queen sat together on their thrones, their hands entwined, Snow’s head inclined on Charming’s shoulder.

“I knew they’d been cursed,” Emma said in a broken voice, “but somehow seeing it…it makes it real, you know?  And Killian I have no idea how to save them.”

Killian took a deep breath and released it slowly.  Now was the moment of truth.  “I…” he began, cleared his throat, and then began again.  “As it happens, in my research, I did discover a way to break a pervasive sleeping curse.”

She turned wide eyes in his direction.  “You did?  Oh Killian what is it?  What do we need to do?”

He glanced aside, reaching up to scratch behind his ear.  “There is only one way to break a kingdom-wide sleeping curse,” he said finally.  “True Love’s Kiss.”

“So…I kiss my parents?” Emma asked, brow furrowed.

“I’m afraid that won’t work, love,” Killian said.  “A curse this powerful needs something more.  The only way to break the curse on your kingdom is for someone connected closely with the kingdom to share True Love’s Kiss with a willing participant who’s equally awake.  It would seem, Swan, that you must share True Love’s Kiss with…someone.”

She looked back at him blankly for a moment, and then sudden color filled her cheeks and she glanced away.  “Killian, maybe we…you and I…would you try it with me?  Would you kiss me?”

He came to her in a single bound, taking her into his arms.  “Are you sure, Love?”

She looked up into his face and shrugged.  “Killian, I don’t know if this will work, but I love you.  I think I’ve loved you almost since we met.  Please, please kiss me.”

“Swan,” he breathed, reaching up to cup her face in both hands, “I love you to the very depths of my soul.”

He looked down into her eyes for another moment, and then he lowered his mouth towards hers, focusing his attention on how deeply, how passionately, how eternally he loved her.  Finally his lips connected with hers, and it happened immediately, a pulse of rainbow energy spread from their joined lips to wash its way over the entire kingdom.

Killian pulled back, and together they watched as all around them, the color seemed to return to the room.  Finally, the king and queen began to stir, yawn, and then sit up, fully awake.

Emma ran to them, hugging first her father and then her mother.

“Emma!” Snow said, smoothing a hand down her daughter’s hair.  “You saved us.”

Suddenly there was a cloud of black smoke filling the chamber, and when it cleared, the Black Fairy stood in its place.

“Good show, Emma,” she said, her voice deceptively sweet and gently.  “I’m quite impressed.  I’m afraid, however, that you should have taken my deal.  Since you were oh, so stubborn in your refusal, I’m afraid after I’ve killed you, I’ll have to do the same to your entire kingdom.”

 

_Notes:_

_\--Sorry I’m a day late with the update.  My hard drive at work completely died, and I’ve spent the last few days trying to get the stupid thing up and running again.  (For those of you following my other stories, I have Fluffy Fridays about half done, and I’ll post it tomorrow.  The update to The Honeymoon will come either tomorrow or Saturday, whenever I’m able to find time to write it.)_

_\--So True Love conquers the sleeping curse!  Yay!_

_\--But of course, the Black Fairy couldn’t let Emma and Killian bask in their success.  She has to show up to cause trouble yet again._

_\--Up next:  This story is starting to wind down.  We’ve got just one more chapter and an epilogue to go.  Coming up next week, we have the final battle.  Will Emma be able to defeat the Black Fairy, or will the villain the villain triumph and make good on her threat to kill the entire kingdom?  (Lol, that last possibility would be about the most depressing way to finish out a story ever!)_

 


	11. Chapter 11

Emma took an unconscious step back, the sudden fear coursing through her system.  The Black Fairy was here.  The final battle was about to start.  She wasn’t ready; she hadn’t had time to prepare.  Who was she kidding?  She’d been training for 3 days!  Just three freaking days.  Why the hell did she think she could go up against the strongest fairy in all the realms?

Strong arms closed around her waist, and Killian leaned down and whispered in her ear.  “You can do this, love.  We’re all behind you.  We’re all here to give you your best chance.”

Emma closed her eyes for a moment, basking in the love and confidence flowing from her True Love.  His strength gave her strength.  His confidence gave her confidence. 

Releasing the breath she didn’t realize she’d been holding, Emma stepped out of his arms and looked the Black Fairy squarely in the eyes.  “Then I suppose my job is clear.  I have to defeat you.”

The fairy laughed, a grating, mocking sound.  “Isn’t that precious?  The gnat thinks she can defeat the dragon.”

Emma raised her hands and a blast of pure, white magic flowed from her fingers, knocking the Black Fairy temporarily to the ground.

When Fiona got gracefully back to her feet, the condescending smile was gone, replaced by a look of purest rage.  “For that, Savior, I kill you slowly.”

She raised her dark wand, and Emma braced herself for whatever onslaught might come her way, but before she had the chance, Killian and David both pulled their swords and ran toward the fairy, battle cries on their lips.

Fiona waved her wand and both men—as well as Snow White—froze in place.  “Can’t have your lap dogs nipping at my heels while we battle, savior.”

Emma shot another beam of magic at the Black Fairy, but this time she swatted it away with her wand.  And with that, the final battle began in earnest.   Curses flew in both directions, light beams of magic clashing with dark.  Emma fought with everything in her, putting every ounce of her skill into effect, but despite her best efforts, she couldn’t seem to put so much as a chink in the Black Fairy’s armor.

Breathing hard, Emma shot round after round of magic, but with every blast that flowed through her she got weaker.  Meanwhile, the Black Fairy seemed to have barely broken a sweat.

Emma was losing.  She was _losing_.  Any minute now Fiona would breach her defenses and then all hope would be lost.  Not only would she die, but her failure would condemn her entire kingdom.  The panic quickly began to set in, and Emma’s magic blasts became erratic, only seldom hitting their mark.

She was alone, so very alone.  Everything, the whole fate of the kingdom rested on her shoulders and her shoulders alone.

And then the strangest thing happened.  She heard their voices in her head—Killian, her father, her mother.

_You’re not alone, love.  We’re here with you.  We love you, honey; let that love be your strength.  You’ll never be alone.  You can do this Swan!_

It felt as though their arms surrounded her, their strength at her back.  And with that, Emma knew she was going to win.  She didn’t fight this battle alone.  All those she loved were with her, lending her their strength, infusing her with their love.  With such an a powerful weapon in her arsenal, she couldn’t possibly lose.

Where a moment before she’d felt fear, now she only felt pity.

“You’re going to lose, you know,” Emma said, looking her adversary in the face.  “Love will triumph over evil every time.”

In response, the Black Fairy shot a curse in her direction.  Emma swatted it away as though it were a fly buzzing around her head.

“It doesn’t have to be like this,” Emma continued.  “No one is so far gone they can’t be saved.  Surrender now, and we’ll spare your life.  You might even have a chance to find happiness some day; _true_ happiness.”

Fiona laughed.  “You offer _me_ the chance to surrender?  You _dare_ to offer me happiness in defeat?  Let’s see just how arrogant you are as you’re forced to watch your precious loved ones writhe in agony on the floor as the life is slowly, torturously drained from them.”

The Black fairy raised her wand and pointed it toward Killian and the Charmings.  Emma saw what was about to happen a split second before Fiona was able to let her curse fly, and she simply reacted.  Waving her hands, concentrating on nothing but saving her family, she felt the most powerful blast of magic yet leave her.

A protective barrier surrounded Emma’s loved ones.  The Black Fairy’s curse hit the barrier, ricocheted, and landed square against the fairy’s chest.

It was over before Emma truly knew what had happened.  One moment Fiona was casting a curse to torture and kill, and the next she was writing on the floor, tortured screams ripping from her throat.  The screams lasted mere moments, and then the Black Fairy crumbled to dust before their eyes.

It was over.  They’d won.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Killian sat across from David, sipping at the tumbler of rum the king had offered him.  It had been quite the day, and he rather thought it would take him a good fortnight to recover from it.

Killian was well versed in fighting, well versed in defending himself and his loved ones.  Nothing an adversary could send in his direction had the power to frighten him.  He’d fight until the breath was taken from his body, and he’d do so valiantly, courageously.

But nothing could have prepared him for watching his True Love fight, being frozen in place, powerless to come to her aid.  It had terrified him so much he’d nearly gone mad with the fear.  All he could do was watch, willing his love and his strength into his Swan.

In the end, it had worked.  Emma had found a way to not only defeat the Black fairy, but to decimate her entirely.  Her adversary had ended up as nothing more than a pile of noxious dust on the floor.

As soon as the fairy was defeated, her spell on him and Swan’s parents was lifted, and all three of them rushed to Emma’s side, hugging her, praising her, laughing in their joy.  It was over.  The nightmare the Charming family had lived under for decades had finally come to a close.

“You did it!” King David said, wrapping his daughter in his arms, cradling her head with his hand.  “Emma honey, _you did it_!  You saved all of us!”

“She’s a marvel, my Swan,” Killian said, feeling the tears of relief flood his eyes.

“It wasn’t just me!” Emma said, turning around in her father’s arms to look at Killian, then her mother.

“What do you mean, honey?” Snow asked, putting a motherly hand on her arm.

“It wasn’t just me,” Emma repeated.  “It was all of us.  I felt your support.  It gave me the strength I needed.”

“And you’ll always have our love and support behind you, Emma,” David assured.

Emma stepped from her father’s embrace and put an arm around Killian’s waist, setting her head against his shoulder.  “And Killian!  I couldn’t have succeeded without Killian.  If he hadn’t kissed me, we never would have succeeded.”

“If he hadn’t _what_?” David asked, looking startled.

“David, now is _not_ the time,” Snow said, giving her husband a stern look.

And it seemed that the queen was quite right, for at that moment, a great commotion was heard in the hall.  Killian raised his sword, face going grim.

“What _now_?”  Emma growled. 

There was a knock on the chamber door, and a moment later Elsa stepped inside, followed by Anna and Kristoff…and then Gideon.  Killian tensed, ready to take the Black Fairy’s right hand man on, but before he had a chance, Elsa raised her hands in a staying motion.

“It’s alright!” she said quickly.  “It’s just us.”

Killian lowered his sword, but still eyed Gideon warily.  “And just why is _he_ with you, your highness?”

Elsa looked back toward Gideon, who looked toward the ground, a sheepish expression on his face.  “It’s not what you think,” Elsa said.  “He’s no longer a threat to us.”

“He’s a victim just like us,” Anna said.  “Well not exactly like us.  The Black Fairy wasn’t trying to kill him, but still he had no choice.”

King David sat heavily upon his throne.  “I think perhaps you had better start from the beginning.”

In a few concise sentences, Elsa informed them that while Emma had been battling the Black Fairy, the Arendelle contingent had been holding Gideon and his army of slaves from the Dark Realm at bay.  As soon as the Black Fairy was killed, though, Gideon dropped his weapon and surrendered.  Gideon hadn’t, as it happened, been a willing soldier for Fiona.  Neither had any of his companions.  The Black Fairy held them in thrall with a powerful spell, and they were not capable of resisting.

After all the excitement had died down, the King and Queen had held an elaborate banquet in celebration of their triumph.  The feasting and merriment had lasted long into the evening, before exhaustion had finally claimed Emma and her mother.

And so now here they were, just her father and himself left at the banquet table.

“I would like to thank you, Captain, for what you did for my daughter,” David said, formally.

Killian felt the heat stain his cheeks at the praise.  “It was only what any man of honor would do.”

“I think you sell yourself short,” David said, looking speculatively over at Killian.  “Most people would have simply delivered Emma to Elsa and then been done with it.  You went above and beyond, bringing her back here, helping her to save all of us.”

“It was the least I could do…”

“And I’m a man of my word,” the King continued.  “As promised, because you fulfilled your part of the bargain admirably, I’ll deliver the Dark One over to you.”

Killian was silent for a long moment, the emotions roiling within him.  This was it, the chance he’d been waiting for for years.  Vengeance was finally, finally within his grasp.  All he had to do was reach out and take it.

But to his shock, Killian found the thought of vengeance left a bitter taste in his mouth. 

“That is very generous, your highness,” Killian said carefully, “but I’m afraid I must decline.”

“Decline?” the King said, brows raised nearly to his hairline.

“Aye,” Killian said with a decisive nod.  “I’ve no doubt the pain of losing Liam will be with me to my dying day, but in the past month, I’ve come to realize vengeance won’t heal a broken heart.  Vengeance won’t bring me peace.”

“If not vengeance, what will?”

“Love,” Killian said simply.  “Your daughter has shown me that my heart yet beats, that there is yet happiness for me in this world, but I know I’ll never reach it if I allow my heart to be so filled with vengeance there’s no room left for love.”

King David’s brows furrowed.  “Love?  Captain Jones, I think it’s time we had a talk about your intentions toward my daughter.”

“That’s a mite old-fashioned, wouldn’t you say, mate?” he said.  “Your daughter is a full grown woman who’s defeated the darkest evil in all the realms.  I think she’s capable of deciding for herself with whom she’ll keep company.”

David glared at him for a moment before sighing and then nodding in agreement.  “You’re right.  My daughter can take care of herself and she can make her own choices.  But Captain, you must forgive a father for wanting to shield his daughter from pain.  You do have quite the reputation with the ladies, after all.”

Killian’s eyes softened.  “I wouldn’t risk my life for someone I saw as loot.”

David looked intently in Killian’s eyes and finally nodded.  “You do love her, don’t you?”

“More than my own life.”

“And what do you intend to do about it?”

Killian took a deep breath, only realizing the answer to that question when the king asked it of him.  “I plan to propose marriage, and should she say yes, I plan to spend the remainder of my years doing all in my power to make her happy.”

A wide, delighted grin spread across the king’s face.  “Well, a pirate wouldn’t exactly be a conventional match for a princess, but then I suppose this family has never been conventional.  Emma’s mother was an outlaw and I was a shepherd before we married.  All I can ask for my daughter is that she find the kind of love Snow and I have found.”

“I assure you, I feel that kind of love for her, and, I believe, she for me as well.”

“I think you’re right,” the king said after another moment.  “So know that you court my daughter with my full blessing.  I look forward to welcoming you as my son-in-law.”

 

_Notes:_

_\--So there you have it!  The Black Fairy was defeated, and none of our heroes were harmed at all.  A happy ending at last!_

_\--Up next:  A very fluffy epilogue. :-)_


	12. Epilogue

_Epilogue_

Emma looked at herself in the mirror on her mother’s vanity, as Snow White set the garland of snowdrops and ivy on her head.  Her eyes sparkled, her cheeks were rosy and her hair lay in gentle waves across her shoulders and down her back.

It was finally starting to feel real.  She was finally starting to feel like a bride.

Snow White put her hands on Emma’s shoulders and leaned down to kiss the top of her head.  “I’ve been dreaming of this day since my own wedding, Emma,” she said, her voice not quite steady.  “I’ve been dreaming of helping my daughter prepare for her wedding.”

Emma smiled at her mother, catching her eye in the mirror.  “I don’t know if I ever really thought about my wedding before I met Killian, but I’m glad you’re here sharing it with me, mama.”

Careful not to muss her daughter’s hair, Snow leaned down and hugged her.  “By the time I married your father, my mother was long since gone.  I had Johanna to help me, of course, and she was wonderful, but it wasn’t like sharing those last precious moments with my own mama.”

“I’m sure it wasn’t,” Emma said, turning around on her stool to look up at her mother.  “I’m sorry Grandma Ava wasn’t there to help you.”

Snow waved it away.  “It was a long time ago, and today isn’t a time to recall bittersweet moments.  Today is a day of joy.  Speaking of joy, is there anything you’d like to ask me, about, you know, tonight?”

Emma rolled her eyes and groaned.  “About tonight?  Mother we had the conversation about _that_ ages ago.”

“I know,” Snow said with a shrug.  “I just thought you might have questions or concerns now that it’s almost here.  I know I did when it came time for the first time your father and I...”

Emma groaned again.  “Mama, I definitely, _definitely_ don’t want to hear the end of that sentence!  And I’m sure Killian and I will get by just fine tonight.”

“I’m sure you will,” Snow said, “and I’m sure he’ll make sure you thoroughly enjoy it.”

Emma facepalmed just as her father tapped on her chamber door and then stepped in.  “It’s almost time.  And who’ll make sure you thoroughly enjoy what?”

“Dad,” Emma said dryly.  “Believe me.  This is one of those things you really, really don’t want to know about.”

David looked curiously between his two women, and then shrugged, offering Emma a hand to her feet.  She took one last look, loving her long white dress with the lace and the large, belled sleeves, and then took her father’s outstretched arm.

It was time to take the first steps into the next phase of her life, and she could hardly wait.

As Emma walked with her parents down the hall toward the stairs, her mind went back over the events of the past two months…

Exactly one week after the defeat of the Black Fairy, Killian had asked her to meet him at the royal stables, where he’d saddled a white horse.

“Come ride with me Swan,” he said with a gentle smile.  “I’ve something I’d like to show you.”

He’d mounted the horse and offered her a hand-up as well, and she’d enjoyed the breeze rushing through her hair as they galloped across the countryside—not to mention the opportunity to hold this man, her _True Love_ tightly to her.

They rode for several moments until they came to a clearing in the woods.  Killian dismounted and then helped her down, letting his hands linger on her waist far longer than was necessary.

“Now, Swan,” he said, “what do you see?”

She looked around, gasping at the beauty.  “A lot of flowers.”

“Aye,” he said, “very good.  Pink middlemist flowers to be exact.  I had a chat with your gardener, and he told me about this field.  It seems the flowers were a gift imported from Camelot.”

Emma turned in a circle, her eyes wide.  It was quite simply breathtaking.

“And what else do you see, love?” Killian asked, bending down to snap one perfect bud from the ground and present it to her.

Her brows furrowed.  “I’m not sure what you mean.”

He smiled gently, stepping close and putting his hands on her waist.  “If you look straight ahead of you, Emma, you’ll see a man who is completely, hopelessly, desperately and incandescently in love with you.”

Her heart turned over within her and, unable to help herself, she reached up on her tip toes and kissed him.  He returned the kiss for a long moment, but eventually he stepped back.

“Pleasant as that was, darling,” he said, “there’s something we must discuss before we resume kissing each other senseless.”

She grinned.  “And what’s that, Captain?”

The swagger slid from his face to be replaced by something that looked like trepidation.  He glanced away and then began rummaging in his pockets, finally pulling out a small, black box.

“Emma, I know you’ve faced an uncertain future,” he began, “and we’ve no way to know what might happen in the coming years and decades, but there’s one thing I want you to be certain of, that I will always, always be by your side.  I love you to the depths of my soul and beyond.  And so, Emma Swan…”

In one smooth movement, he got to one knee and slid open the box to reveal a single diamond set in a simple silver band.  Emma drew in a quick breath, heart thundering, tears beginning to pool in her eyes.  Was he going to…?

“Will you marry me?” he finished.

Slowly, deliberately Emma knelt in the grass and placed both hands on his shoulders, looking into his eyes as a single tear tracked down her face.  “Yes,” she said simply before laughing in her joy.  “Of _course_ yes!”

A delighted smile lit up his face, and then he was cupping her face in both hands, kissing her as though both their lives depended on it.

It had been the best moment of Emma’s life to date.

Sometime later, they’d returned to the castle and informed her parents, and Snow White had immediately jumped into action.  There was so much to plan, and Snow wanted her daughter’s wedding to be perfect.  More than once during the whirlwind weeks afterwards, Emma had wished she and Killian had just eloped, but her mother was so excited, so joyous at the prospect of her wedding that she never could have gone through with it.

And now, standing at the top of the stairs, looking at the beauty of the great hall, seeing her dashing fiancé waiting for her at the end of the aisle, Emma knew she wouldn’t change a single thing.  If there was such a thing as perfect happiness, she knew without a doubt that she’d found it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Killian looked up as he heard the music begin to play, and he felt the breath leave his body in a whoosh.  There she stood at the top of the stairs, an angel all in white with her parents on each side.  He caught her eye as she slowly, gracefully descended toward him.  With the radiant smile she gave him, the last piece of his damaged, broken heart finally snapped back into place.

He didn’t deserve her; didn’t deserve this.  After all the villainous things he’d done since his brother’s death, he’d never in his wildest dreams believed he’d be given a chance at grace, a chance to grasp happiness.

And yet here she was, Emma, Princess of Misthaven—his True Love, and in a matter of minutes, his _wife_!  He knew their life wouldn’t be perfect.  There would be moments of sadness.  There would be arguments and disagreements.  There would likely be villains and dangers.  But none of that mattered, because he knew there would also be love and commitment and forever.  He knew whatever might come their way, they would face it together, and with the combined strength of their love, there was nothing that could defeat them.

Emma and her parents walked regally down the red runner, strewn with flowers, that lined the great hall floor and served as an aisle.  King David turned toward his baby girl, lifted the blusher over her face and kissed her cheek.  Then, turning toward Killian, he gave him a firm handshake and a friendly slap on the back.  “Welcome to the family,” he said with a smile.

And then there she was, Emma, his Swan, his True Love, his everything.  She placed her hand in his and together they stepped toward the archbishop who would unite them as one forever.  “I love you,” she whispered.

“Not nearly as much as I love you.”

Their life together was just beginning.  They’d say their vows, attend their reception, spend a blissful first night as husband and wife, take a honeymoon trip, begin to build the rest of their lives together, perhaps even have a wee one or two, but through it all, Killian knew one thing.  He’d  never in his life forget this moment, the moment the princess and the pirate vowed to love each other for all eternity.

The End!

_Notes:_

_\--And there we have it!  After 3 months, the tale of the Princess and her Pirate is finally all told.  I hope you enjoyed this thoroughly fluffy epilogue!_

_\--I’d like to thank all of you that read and reviewed/commented on/reblogged my story throughout these last weeks.  I haven’t had the time to thank you all individually, as much as I’ve wanted to.  It’s been a_ busy _summer where fanfiction is concerned.  But just know I appreciate every bit of feedback you’ve given me.  It really has kept me motivated to get here to the finish line!_

_\--If you need more to read, feel free to check out my other 2 MCs from the hiatus: “Under the Apple Tree” (primarily OQ) and “The Honeymoon” (which I hope to finish tomorrow).  And of course there’s always my longest running one-shot collection, Fluffy Fridays!_


End file.
